


Meeting in Miami II

by TiffanyF



Series: The Dragon Chronicles (TDC) [7]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Criminal Minds, House M.D., NCIS, Numb3rs, Richard Jury - Martha Grimes, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are ten dragon bond pairs converging on Miami for the first mass meeting in history. Together with the four Miami dragons they'll learn things that will shake the communities to the core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out in England two years ago. I had a request to add in some dragons from the UK and Europe so I'm starting it here. I swear this will make sense in a few chapters.  
> I don't know when I'll name the dragon and his human, but if someone guesses beforehand then I will. They are not TV character, but book characters.

London, England. 2006

The dragon woke up early and stretched, careful not to bump his still sleeping human. He carefully climbed from the large bed they shared and, slipping on a dressing gown that matched his gray eyes, he made his way to the window and looked out over the country-side. It looked like it was going to be another beautiful day, and it depressed the hell out of him. The dragon missed being in the city. He missed being a police officer. He missed the action of it all. 

But he had to admit that he had to leave when he Changed to true form to save his human. It was a little too obvious that neither of them was aging and they couldn't risk anyone figuring out what had happened. So they retired to the human's family estate to live out the rest of their lives in as much peace as was allowed to them.

He caught sight of a figure making her way up with drive with determination and groaned. So much for the beautiful day. She had no clue about his relationship with her nephew, a secret they were careful to keep very close to the vest, especially where she was concerned because there was no way to shut her up. Her arrival so early in the morning meant that he couldn't wake his human with soft kisses, see the sleepy emerald green eyes twinkle up at him; spend the morning relearning each other before a late brunch. He had to go to his own room and pretend like he'd slept there.

He hated lying. But he loved his human dearly. And that was enough.

It had to be.  
********************

Miami, Florida 2008

Gil led the way into his house, the string of FBI agents behind him like ducklings. It would have unnerved some people, but Gil was very much at home not only in his house, but his community and new city. "Agent Eppes, I know you must feel a little on edge about being in another alpha's city," he said. "But I promise you that Gibbs and I will do everything we can to make this easy on you."

"Thank you," Don said seriously. "I'm feeling more than a little out of my element at the moment."

"Well, the first thing to do is figure out where you'll be staying," Gil said. "And then I think a nap or reconnection time is what we all need; my human is on his way home and I haven't seen him in several days."

"I don't think I'd have your discipline," Don said. 

Charlie's eyes went wide as he followed the others into the dining room. "You have a dry erase board?" he asked.

"It makes it easier to do some thing in the community," Gil replied. "And Nicky and I never eat in here so it became the official meeting room. Let's see, it looks like the LA group is in the empty house we've been getting ready for Albert, along with Sam and Dean Winchester."

"I didn't get a chance to tell you about that," Horatio said as he walked in from the beach. "Sam Changed to save Dean and Mandy's sending them down."

"This should be good," Gil commented. "Don, Sam and Dean are brothers, which is probably the reason Horatio put them in with you. I'm sure they'll have some questions."

Horatio sighed. "Gil, your manners are slipping again," he said. "It's nice to meet everyone; I'm the beta dragon for the Miami community, Horatio Caine."

"Nice to meet you," Don said with a grin. "I'm Don Eppes; this is my brother and human Charlie, my beta Larry and his human Megan."

"And that leaves Spencer," Horatio said. He tilted his head to the right. "I can see that you've been sick, young one. How are you feeling?"

Reid looked at Gil. "Will everyone know about it?" he asked.

"No, Horatio and I are the only ones who know what bonding sickness and the results look like," Gil replied. "H, they're staying here with me and Nicky. Mandy can have the air mattress."

"She won't mind," Horatio said. "I've got to get back to the lab for a few hours, Gil. I just came home to pick up Ray. Alexx is going to take him for the weekend. Gentlemen, Megan, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'll see you all at supper tonight."

"Gil, I don't want to put anyone out of their room," Reid started.

"You're not," Gil said. "Mandy is actually more comfortable on the air mattress than in the guest room because it means she can go outside without worrying about waking anyone up. Don, let me show these two to the guest room and then I'll walk you to the house you'll be staying in."

"Thanks," Don said with a smile.  
********************

Once the door was closed behind them Reid flopped down on the bed and looked at Hotch. "I'm confused," he said.

"A lot has happened in the past couple of days, Spencer," Hotch said. "What's bothering you?"

"Mainly how easily Gil has accepted both of us into the group," Reid said. "I guess I'm just used to being the outsider, the one who is always with the group but also outside it, just looking in. Even at the BAU I feel like that at times."

Hotch sat down next to the younger man. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like that, Spencer," he said softly. "People are intimidated by your amazing mind and I think they forget that under everything is a very special young man." He reached out and pushed some hair out of Reid's eyes. "Jason and I are always very aware of where you are and what people are saying and doing around you. I'm so sorry my voice carried when I was talking with Donnie back in LA. I was just worried about your reactions because I haven't seen you shut down like that in a while."

"I'm used to it," Reid said. He let his hand settle on Hotch's leg.

"But you shouldn't have to be," Hotch insisted. "Would you like to move to Miami to be closer to Gil?"

"Yes and no," Reid said. "I love what I do at the BAU. I know that's where I belong because I'm one of the few people who can actually remember all the case files and draw the conclusions between them to make it easier to capture the unsubs. But I don't remember ever having a father, not one who made me feel safe and loved. Gil does."

"I could tell," Hotch said. "And I still can. Things are changing for us, Spencer. We'll have to talk through them, but I promise that I'll do what's best for you."

"Thanks," Reid smiled. He pulled Hotch down next to him. "Now, I think Gil said something about time to reconnect."  
********************

Nick was at the lab working on tying up the loose ends in his most recent case when he felt the nudge that meant his dragon was close to him again. It didn't matter how far apart they were, they could talk as if they were in the same room, but the bond did stretch with distance and Nick had just felt it snap back into its more normal place.

"I take it Gil's home," Speed said.

"He just landed," Nick replied with a smile. "I guess it's a good thing I got my reports done, huh?"

"I'd have finished them up for you."

"Be careful, Speed, you'll ruin your reputation," Nick said. "I'll see you later."

"I don't have a reputation," Speed muttered as he watched Nick all but run out of the lab.

"Sure you do, Tim," Eric said as he walked up behind his dragon. "You're a black-humored sarcastic bastard who doesn't care about anyone else."

Speed turned and glared at Eric. "Who's been saying that?"

"Only everyone since you first started working here," Eric said. "Or so the rumor mills tell me, I wouldn't know, would I?"

"Alexx would," Speed said.

"I have a better idea," Eric commented. He wanted to head off the black mood he'd inadvertently caused by mentioning Speed's reputation around the lab. "I was thinking we could go and visit Gil's office for a bit."

"You're trying to distract me," Speed said.

"Is it working?"

"No, but I'll let you keep trying."  
********************

When Gil got home after making sure his guests from LA were settled into the house the community had bought and furnished for Dr. Robbins and his wife, he went straight to his bedroom and stripped. He knew that Nick was on his way and didn't want anything to slow them down once his human was home.

*We have company in the guest room, Nicky* he said as he stretched out with a sigh. 

*I'll be quiet, at least until I get into the bedroom* Nick replied. *I've missed you, Gil*

*I've missed you too, Nicky my boy, and can't wait to see you again* He grinned as the door opened, his human framed in light from the hall. *Strip for me*

*Are you going to do that feedback thingy with me* Nick asked as his shirt flew towards – and missed – the hamper.

Gil smirked. *You'll just have to find out, won't you* he said. *I'm taking you with me next time, Nicky. I felt so out of control there and needed my balance back*

*I could've gone* Nick said. He crawled onto the bed and stretched out on Gil, pressing their naked bodies together as much as possible. *The lab was quiet*

*Now we know* Gil said. He pulled Nick's head down and kissed him softly, lips moving over Nick's teasing as he held his human in place. When Nick tried to deepen the kiss, Gil pulled back.

*I thought you'd be frantic for me* Nick grumbled.

*I am* Gil replied. He rolled them so he was on top and claimed Nick's mouth in a deeper, fierce kiss, relearning Nick's taste at the same time he started to open their bond.

*Gil* Nick moaned. His legs opened and Gil settled in closer to him. 

*Did you take the time to get more lube while I was gone* Gil asked.

*I hid some under the pillow this morning, just in case* Nick replied.

*Slick me up then, Nicky* Gil said as his tongue traced along the roof of Nick's mouth, knowing exactly how crazy that would drive his human.

Nick groped under the pillow for a moment and swore colorfully. Gil pulled back with a chuckle. "I didn't think you knew so many foul words," he said.

"It's gone," Nick replied. "I know I put it under here." They rolled onto their sides and Nick lifted up the pillow he'd been using. "Figures," he snorted handing the tube to Gil. "At least it didn't go all over the bed."

"We would've survived," Gil said. He opened the tube and spread some of the slick substance on his erection. "What position do you want?"

"I need to be able to kiss you," Nick replied. He rolled onto his back and shifted around. "And I need to feel you in me again. It's been too long."

Both dragon and human moaned as Gil slid into Nick's body. Gil carefully opened their bond up to its furthest point, where it would create the so-called feedback loop between them. There had to be a better name for it, but neither of them had been able to come up with one.

As Gil started thrusting he leaned in and caught Nick's mouth in a kiss, both to be able to feel his human but also to keep him quiet as he didn't know if Spencer and Hotch were trying to sleep or not. The lovers moved together until Nick's body tensed and he came with a muffled groan. Gil thrust through the contractions and kept moving. He knew that the opened bond made Nick more sensitive than he was and, if he was careful, could get his human to climax at least one more time, if not two.

Nick was lost in the sensations running through him. He could feel not only Gil moving inside him but a faint hint of what Gil felt being buried inside him. The intensity was so high and wore Nick out so completely that they didn't do this often, just when one of them felt the need to reconnect on a much deeper level than normal. After Nick's climax, Gil spent some time kissing his human's neck to let Nick catch his breath before he reclaimed his mouth in another deep kiss. This time Nick took control and thrust his tongue into Gil's mouth as he pushed his hips up in a request for more. Gil shifted his angle a little between one thrust and the next and it was enough to make Nick moan loudly, his head dropping back on the pillows. His brown eyes caught and held Gil's blue as both human and dragon came almost together.

*We should shower* Gil muttered as he feathered kissed along Nick's neck.

*In a bit* Nick replied. He used his legs to keep Gil inside him. *I have a feeling we're not done in here*

*We have company*

*They're probably doing the same thing we are*

*You're a bad influence on me, Nicky my boy*

*But you still love me*


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick, I'm not exactly sure how this works in the dragon world," Gil said as Nick was showering, "but I told Spencer, the young dragon in the guest room, that I've adopted him. He's never had a father to care about him and I stepped into the role when he was sick."

"Who's his alpha?" Nick asked.

"No one at this point, although I suspect Gibbs," Gil replied. "Speaking of, I think he and his part of the community just arrived. Spencer and his human, Hotch, are profilers for the FBI."

The water turned off and the curtain slid back. Gil admired the tanned and tone form in front of him. Nick snickered, "save it for tonight, Gil, we have guests to welcome and there are rules for that," he said. "Until things settle down a little, I don't see a problem with Spencer having you as his alpha. And, even once he gets into a community, his bond with you will be different than the one he shares with his alpha."

"Then that's what we'll do for now," Gil said. "I'll talk with Gibbs after supper. Now, tell me about these rules."

"I think we can skip the freshly killed and still raw deer or elk for each visiting dragon as well as the ritual hunt," Nick said. "I swear, Gil, I'm not making this up, man. These rules really are in the books."

"So what are we feeding everyone?"

"Pizza, hamburgers or hot dogs," Nick said. "Or any combinations they want. Horatio went paperwork and cold case crazy during the lull and none of us felt up to cooking."

Gil laughed. "Well, let's go see who else is here."  
********************

Gibbs and his half of the community had arrived and had been directed to the various houses they'd be staying at. Only Gibbs and Faith remained on the back deck when Gil and Nick emerged into the afternoon.

"Jethro, who's this?" Gil asked as he sat down near the other alpha.

"My new daughter, Faith," Gibbs replied. He told Gil the shortened version of what had happened once the code in the notebook had been broken. "So you're going to have to point these geniuses out to me. I want them to know how important what they did was."

"Charlie's the curly-haired human talking with Speed," Gil said. "I don't see Larry or Spencer though. Want me to introduce you? Charlie's an alpha human."

"Might be a good idea; where's his dragon?"

"Talking with Horatio," Gil said. "Come on."

Don had been watching his human from the corner of his eye and noticed the two alphas headed towards Charlie. He excused himself from the discussion with Horatio and moved to his human's side.

"Agent Don Eppes and Dr. Charlie Eppes, this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs from NCIS," Gil said. "He's the one who needed the code broken, Charlie."

"Did it work?" Charlie asked.

"Of course it did, Charlie, you came up with it," Don commented. "It's nice to meet you, Agent Gibbs. Is this your daughter?"

"She is now," Gibbs replied. "Dr. Eppes, that code you broke saved innocent children, including Faith, and there's nothing I can say to think you properly for that."

Charlie took Faith, who promptly grabbed his hair. "I did it to help out and for the challenge," he said. "Not for awards or anything. She's adorable, do you know who the mother is, or was the place really that bad?"

"They have it narrowed down to three," Gibbs sighed. "All the girls have had kids and they all signed paperwork giving up the children for adoption. We don't know who belongs with who, but at least the kids can all get help."

"It wasn't just me, I had some help," Charlie said.

"I'm going to talk with the others," Gibbs said. He was about to say more when he found himself with an armful of Mandy. "I guess Mac and the others are here."

"Hello, Jethro," Mandy said hugging him tightly. "Will you promise me you'll be nice?

"Mandy, I'm always nice," Gibbs protested.

"No, you're not." She turned and noticed the LA alpha pair staring at her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Mandy Bonnibel."

Gil hugged her. "Mandy's our historian," he said. "And general trouble-shooter. This is the alpha pair from LA, Don and Charlie Eppes."

"The brother pair," Mandy said. "Have Sam and Dean arrived yet? I know they'll have questions for you."

"Not yet," Gil said.

"Actually, Gil, I need to talk with you about that," Don said.

"Sure; Mandy, do me a favor would you? There's a young dragon named Spencer Reid," Gil said. "I want him to talk with Speed and Eric, and it might not hurt to have you talk with him as well."

"I'll take care of it," Mandy smiled. "Gentlemen, it was nice to meet you."  
********************

Horatio was waiting at the stairs up to Gil's deck. "What's that on your hand, Mandy?" he asked softly.

"I think you all need to get your eyes checked," Mandy replied. "It's a ring, Horatio. Now, can you please point out Spencer Reid?"

"I don't think they've come out yet," Horatio said. "Why do you have a ring on your hand?"

"Ask Mac or wait until tonight," Mandy said. "As I'm only going to make this announcement once."

"I think you're getting more stubborn by the day," Horatio muttered. "Speed and Eric are inside."

"Thanks." Mandy made her way into Gil's house and the kitchen where she found Speed, Eric, Warrick and Adam making hamburger patties. "I hate to interrupt the patty party you have going on here, but I need to steal Speed and Eric."

"What's up, kiddo?" Eric asked.

"Gil wants the two of you to speak with a young dragon named Spencer," Mandy replied. "And I'm guessing they're still in the guest room as Horatio hasn't seen them about."

Speed glanced at Mandy. "What in the world could he want us to talk about?" he asked.

"I can think of only one thing," Mandy said.

"Bond sickness," Eric said softly.

"Hey, we both survived," Speed said. "And I think we're all the stronger for it. I would've died for you, Eric. I love you."

"I know, Tim, and it awes me," Eric said. He wrapped an arm around Speed's waist. "Okay, lead the way, Mandy."  
********************

Don and Gil walked down the beach a little so they could talk without being overheard and Don could keep an eye on Charlie. "I didn't want to mention anything until I checked with Megan," Don said, "but I recognized the name Winchester. Both boys are wanted by the FBI."

"How long has that been in effect?" Gil asked. "Because they were arrested and processed here not too long ago, maybe six months at most, and no red flags came up."

"I've seen the charges and there's something weird about it all," Don said. "But what I really wanted to tell you is that I'm willing to put the peace in the communities first and completely ignore the job while I'm here."

Gil smiled. "Thank you," he said. "When you and Charlie get a chance, talk with Sam and Dean. Ask them to tell you the truth about what they do as a job and be willing to believe them. It's really strange."

"And our lives aren't?" Don laughed. "Gil, seriously, Charlie and I thought we were all alone until Larry Changed. A friend of mine, a sniper for the bureau, was there both times and knew just enough to get us bonded. I've been scared I'm going to mess up. Knowing I have you, Gibbs and this other alpha really makes me feel better."

"That's one thing we're doing during this meeting, a mass phone and email list," Gil said. "Plus Horatio is going to teach you how to visit the lore masters and we'll include you in our strategy sessions. The more networked we are, the safer in the long run."

"And maybe you guys can help me figure out how to keep my dad from finding out about me and Charlie. I think he's starting to get suspicious," Don sighed. "I'm seriously running out of ideas."

"He won't be supportive?" Gil asked.

"He'll kill me for hurting Charlie, regardless of if Charlie wants it or not," Don sighed. "Both my parents, even before my mom died, were very protective of Charlie. Dad and I still have fights about Charlie consulting for me, and it was Charlie's idea."

Gil patted Don's shoulder. "We're here if you need to talk," he said. He stopped and scented the air. "Our missing alpha and his human are here. Let's go see what this is all about."

"Do you think its trouble?"

"I can't imagine its not," Gil sighed. "Tim Speedle's favorite saying is that life is never dull around a community. I think you'll find he's right."


	3. Chapter 3

London, England 2007

The dragon sat in his reading room, a book by Virgil open but ignored on his lap. His gray eyes were focused instead on the ceiling. There were days he was afraid he was picking up on his human's habit of ceiling study. He had never met anyone like his lover before – and they had been lovers long before they bonded – the combination of intelligence, quick wit, observational skills, and social standing made him an invaluable companion on an investigation. 

His human's favorite drink summed him up almost perfectly – Old Peculiar – although neither dragon nor human was really old. He had been 45 when he Changed the first time, his human 43 and both looked to be in their thirties.

"Is there a reason you weren't in bed when I woke up this morning?"

"The same one as the past month," the dragon replied. They both paused and shuddered at the sound of a shrill voice from the drawing room demanding more fairy cakes. "Are you sure I can't bite her?"

The human laughed, moved the book and straddled his dragon's lap, kissing him deeply. "If two hired hermits, a horse and a goat couldn't keep her away, what on earth makes you think a dragon shall?"

"I breathe fire," the dragon murmured against his human's lips.

"No, you don't."

"I've never tried so we don't know, do we?" The dragon plucked the gold-rimmed glasses from his lover's face and dropped them on the table next to his book. "All dragons should be able to breathe fire."

"You'd hurt your throat, burn your tongue and be all out of sorts the next morning," the human said. "I'm afraid we're simply stuck with her. It's all uncle's fault."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," the dragon grumbled. He was just pulled his human in for another deep kiss when the voice shrieked again, this time demanding to know where her nephew was. The human sighed, let his forehead rest against his dragon's and closed his emerald eyes. "How soon can you try it?" he asked.

Miami 2008

Neither Gil's deck nor house was large enough to hold all 28 people so they took chairs and blankets out onto the beach and sat grouped by community. It was so the new people could put names, faces and locations together. Each alpha took a turn speaking.

"I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS, and alpha dragon of the NYDC Community," Gibbs said opening the meeting. "You can call me Gibbs or Jethro. NYDC is split between the two cities; myself, my human Tony, Don Flack and his human Abby in Washington DC. My beta, Mac with his human Danny; Ryan and his human Lindsay are in New York City. We also have the community historian, Amanda Bonnibel, and her dragon Adam."

Horatio shot both Mac and Mandy a look that promised a long talk as soon as he could get them away from the group. Gil glanced at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow and stood up. "I'm Dr. Gil Grissom, I'm a city consultant, CSI and forensic entomologist," he said. "And I'm the alpha here in Miami. I want to welcome everyone to my city, my community and my home. And I extend an invitation to return whenever you want. My human is Nick – a bit of a historian in his own right – my beta dragon is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. His human, Greg Sanders; Jim Brass, his human Warrick Brown; Tim Speedle – Speed – and his human Eric Delko. Our community is rounded out by Horatio's nephew Ray who is with friends this weekend. Mandy also works as a researcher for our community. Also, we have two lone pairs at the moment; Sam and his human Dean; Spencer and his human, Aaron Hotchner. Both pairs are under my protection until they find a community."

As Gil sat down, Don stood. "I'm FBI Agent Don Eppes from Los Angeles," he said. "My human, Charlie; my beta Larry and his human Megan. We're all still learning about the dragon world and exactly where we fit in."

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force, out of Colorado. My human, Dr. Daniel Jackson." Jack leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "And I'm the reason we're all here. I've been Changed for eleven years and, until last month, thought I was the only dragon left. Then Gibbs found me in DC and turned everything upside down – in a good way."

"Jack, are you sure you want to do this?" Daniel asked. "You know what could happen."

"I'm sure Danny-boy," Jack replied. He took a deep breath. "What I'm about to tell you is classified at the highest level. Just mentioning this could end my career, but I don't care because my loyalties have shifted a little and lie with the dragons now."

"Don't do anything that'll get you in trouble, Colonel," Gibbs said. "We can only keep you so safe, you know. We're not all powerful or anything."

"Just the basics," Jack said. "Because you probably won't believe me. Daniel and I are a part of a government program called the Stargate program. Danny-boy can give you the history if you're interested, but we basically use a gate, the Stargate, to travel to other worlds."

"Just like on TV?" Greg exclaimed.

Jack and Daniel laughed. "Just like that, only more serious," Jack said. "The creator and writer is an alien who came here to escape a war on his planet. We let the show run because it gives us a good cover for our work."

"So why are you breaking faith now?" Horatio asked leaning forward. "Why do you want to put everything on the line like this?"

"Wait, you all believe me?" Jack asked in reply.

Speed snorted. "Half of us turn into dragons, in case you hadn't noticed," he said. "Plus we have two spook hunters here, so our idea of crazy has a really different meaning from most people."

Larry looked like Christmas had come early. "Travel to another planet using wormhole physics," he said. "I would love a chance to see and experience it myself."

"You might get a chance to," Jack said. "Okay, look, there's this really evil government agency that pops up every so often and tries to either shut us down or sneak through the gate to steal weapons and technology from our allies. They're back."

"Our team, SG-1, is a first-contact team," Daniel said picking up the story. "We're sent in to see if the natives of planets are friendly, want to work with us in our battle against some real bad aliens – or if the natives are hostile. Occasionally we're sent on recon missions to see if it's safe to send in long-term teams – scientists, researchers, things like that. When we got back from DC our commander wasn't too happy that Jack blew off his assignment and sent us to a planet."

"We knew it was a punishment assignment, but went anyway because I had a feeling we needed to go," Jack said. "And I'm really glad we did. The geological survey of this planet came back as having rocks that would make tons of money here on earth. The SGC, my boss, and the higher-ups are ready to send in teams to mine the rocks, bring it back here, and pay the bills for the next who knows how many years. Our job was to make sure the initial report was correct and there's no one living on the planet."

"It wasn't," Daniel said. "Mandy told us about Chrysalis when we met with her and Adam in DC. She didn't go into too much detail, but we got the basic idea."

"I didn't want to talk about what I didn't know," Mandy said. "I thought it best to leave it for you, Horatio, as you've been there the most and can describe things better than I can."

Horatio nodded. "I was planning to work with everyone tomorrow night anyway, or at least the alpha and beta pairs," he said. "We haven't found anyone else who can make the jump to the planet."

"That's just it," Jack said. "Look, science and I don't get along. I'm a career soldier who knows enough to do my job and do it damn well. This higher math crap, no offense to Charlie and Larry, bores the hell out of me and I don't understand a word of it. But I do know this; Pax Draconis isn't in another plane of existence."

"How?" Gil asked. "When we make the jump to the planet, or plane, our bodies remain here on earth and only our minds or spirits go."

"Our assignment let us out onto a planet with gray rocks, a dusk purple sky and a very surprised white dragon," Daniel said. "He had emerald green eyes and his scales were constantly swirling in a rainbow of colors. And his name was Chrysalis. He knew all of you, at least by name if not sight, and admitted that he didn't know how they got there in the first place."

"Our scientist said that there couldn't be a gate to the planet if it wasn't in our universe," Jack said. "She didn't explain it beyond that, but she was definite about it."

Gil, Horatio, Mac and Gibbs all exchanged a look. "Where is this leading to?" Mac asked. "I know the military, and they aren't going to back down from a good source of money or power."

"You're right," Jack said. "My commander said that he didn't care about the dragons there, it was a large enough planet and we could work out a treaty with them. I'd just learned about the hunters and told him that was as good as signing our death warrant. He didn't care."

"Yeah, about that," Daniel said. "It's not like Hammond to care more about money than anything else, especially when you get worked up about something, Jack. He normally listens to you."

Jack nodded. "I went by his house, Danny-boy," he said. "The NID has his grandkids and, if he doesn't send in the geological teams, the kids are going to be killed."

"So we have two problems," Hotch said, speaking for the first time, "an attack on the dragons we call the lore masters and two children missing."

"Yep," Jack said.

"Horatio, can you go and talk with Chrysalis tonight?" Gil asked. "Find out of we can Change to true form if we visit the way we have been. If we can't, Colonel, is there any way you can get us through this Stargate?"

"Not all of us," Jack replied. "The alphas, definitely. Hammond will do anything to get those girls back; they're all he has left."

"Then I suppose the betas could meet us for support the more normal way," Gil said. "How long before the teams are sent through?"

"Two days," Jack replied. "I called Gibbs as soon as I found out about it and asked for this meeting. I can't, in good conscious, let this happen. Those girls have to be found and Chrysalis needs our help. We can't just kill the folks being sent through."

"No, we can't," Horatio said. "They're the innocents here. I think we should put this off until tomorrow, sleep on it, and I'll bring back an answer from Chrysalis."

"We should call Gideon," Reid said. "He could work with Garcia to start trying to track the kids down. Hotch and I can't make this trip, right? We'd be more useful in Colorado working with our team to find the kids. It's what we do."

Gibbs nodded. "Do you trust them?" he asked.

"With our lives," Hotch replied. "And Gideon knows the truth about us. Gil told him while we were in LA."

"Adam and I'll go along," Mandy said. "We can help in some way, I'm sure."

"Okay everyone, get some sleep," Gil said. "Tomorrow we start planning to save our lore masters."


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you doing, Spencer?" Gil asked once Horatio left the group to talk with Chrysalis.

"Overwhelmed," Reid replied with a small smile. "So what happens now?"

Gil sat down next to his young dragon. "We all get some sleep. Horatio has spent the most time on Pax Draconis with Chrysalis, so he can get the answers faster than anyone. I imagine we'll talk after breakfast and then get to work. Where'd Hotch go?"

"He's on the phone with Gideon," Reid said. "Since we can't do this as an official BAU case, he's going to have to figure out some way to get at least Gideon, if not the team, out to Colorado."

"Whatever you can come up with will be fine," Gil said. "Spencer, before you go to bed tonight, I want you to talk with Tim Speedle, please."

"Why?"

"Do you remember I told you I'd seen one other dragon with bonding sickness?" Gil asked. "Speed is willing to tell you his story and answer any questions you might have about recovering. And his human, Eric, is going to talk with Hotch. I don't want any lingering feelings of guilt between you."

"Okay, I guess," Reid said. "I don't know how comfortable I am with someone else finding out about all this though."

"I know, but you have to believe and trust me when I tell you that no one here will feel anything other than relief that you both survived."

"I guess it's just going to take a while, you know," Reid said. "Its all just happened so fast and I still don't know what's going to happen when we get home. Hotch is acting like there's nothing wrong, but I can feel his unease, Gil. He's scared about something."

Hotch kissed the top of Reid's head and sat down next to him. "I'm scared I'm going to lose my son, Spencer," he said. "But I told you I'd make it work. Gil, there's no way to involve my team, but Jason and our analyst are both willing to help in any way they can. You were right about that, Spencer. The communities just need to tell us what they need."

"Thank you," Gil smiled. "We should know more tomorrow. Spencer, go ahead and tell Hotch what's going on while I try to find Speed and Eric."

"Spencer?"

"Gil wants us to talk with his community members who got sick like I did," Reid said.

"I think we need to," Hotch said. "I want to find out how to keep you healthy, Spencer. I need to know how to help you with all of this."

"Love him," a soft female voice with a Scottish accent said. "We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Amanda; Mandy."

Reid had noticed the young girl in the group during the meeting and felt like she might be someone who would understand him. "Hi," he said.

"We can talk more tomorrow, Dr. Reid, about what we have in common," Mandy said. "I'm here to answer any questions that Speed and Eric can't. We attempted to find you earlier."

"We fell asleep," Hotch said. "How old are you, Mandy?"

She smiled as she settled onto the sand. "I just turned seventeen. I grew up around dragons, which is why I'm the one to answer so many questions from the communities."

"How much do you know about profiling?" Hotch asked.

"Not much, chemistry has always been my passion," Mandy replied. "Why?"

"When we were in LA we, a fellow profiler and myself, found out that humans can't profile a Changed dragons," Hotch said. "Spencer and I are going to create the technique, but I was wondering if you could help us out."

"I'll certainly do what I can," Mandy said. "Ah, Tim Speedle and Eric Delko, this is Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner. Whilst I do believe it would be easier to do this separately, for the sake of the new bond, lets all stay together."

"You're the boss," Speed said. "So, I know this will be hard and you probably both feel embarrassed, but you need to talk it out."

"I'll start by telling you right now that Speed getting sick was my fault," Eric said. "I didn't believe what they were telling me when he Changed the first time, I was homophobic more because of my religious beliefs than environment, and a case threw me for a loop. Not to mention my family putting pressure on me to marry. I ran and Tim got sick."

"So bonding sickness is the human's fault?" Hotch asked frowning.

"Not necessarily," Mandy replied. "I don't know that fault can really be assigned to the dragon or the human. After the dragon Changes to true form that first time to save his human and the bond is formed between them, it is like an infant or a kitten. It needs to be nourished by both the dragon and the human, even after it's completed, up until the dragon blends. After that point, nothing can hurt the bond, save prolonged separation or one of the bonded dying."

"But Mandy, that doesn't make any sense," Eric said.

"Wait a tick, please," Mandy replied. "When the dragon blends it solidifies the bond to a point where holding back or hiding is impossible. Don't look at me like that, Tim, I just found this information in an older book. You're the first pair I've had a chance to tell. However, the bond can still be strained after the dragon blends if the bond pair attempts to be apart for an extended period of time. It has the same effect as holding back."

Hotch, used to dealing with Reid, bit back the impatient words that were trying to escape. "How did Spencer get sick then?" he asked instead.

Mandy studied him for a moment. "How did you react when you learned what happened?"

"I pushed him away," Hotch said.

"And I didn't want him to have to leave his family," Reid added. "So you're saying we're both responsible?"

"It sounds like a dual suppression," Speed commented.

"Which would explain why Dr. Reid grew sick so fast," Mandy agreed. "Normally only one of the pair denies or suppresses the bond, but if both were doing so it would lead to an illness much like Dr. Reid's. I'm going to tell Gil. Gentlemen, it was a pleasure to meet you both. I shall see everyone tomorrow."

"I feel like I need a dictionary or a translator," Hotch muttered rubbing his eyes. "So what you're saying is that by Spencer trying to keep me with my family and my trying to stay faithful to my wife, we made him sick. So why didn't I get sick too?"

"Because your body didn't Change back to its true form," Speed said.

Eric snorted. "You could elaborate a little, Tim," he commented. "What my rather surly dragon is trying to say is that the dragon's body undergoes some biological and physical Changes for the first few weeks after his first Change to true form and constant, open contact with his human is vital to keep him healthy."

"Sleep and lots of contact with your human is what you need to heal, Dr. Reid," Speed said. "And you need to make sure you stay open with each other and that's a lot harder than it sounds, trust me."

Reid could feel his face turning red. "How do you get used to it?" he asked.

"Used to what?" Speed asked in reply.

"Being so open about sex," Reid replied.

"It's a big part of a bonded pair's life," Speed said. "We never give each other details, but for the most part, we treat it as a fact of life and help cover for each other while we're at work."

"Work," Hotch said sharply.

"Yeah, work," Speed said. "You're going to need private quiet time about every four hours for the next few months. As the bond gets stronger you'll be able to keep your hands to yourself longer. But don't push for longer periods of time or you'll strain the bond and make Dr. Reid here sick again."

"Hotch, what are we going to do?" Reid asked. "We can't do anything at work."

"Spencer, we'll figure something out," Hotch said. He pulled his dragon into a hug. "Jason will be there to help us and you know no one can tell if he's lying or not. I promise you we'll make this work."

"Promise?" Reid asked.

"I swear," Hotch replied. "Guys, thanks for taking the time to talk with us. I think Spencer and I are going to turn in for the night."

Speed and Eric watched the pair leave. "Did you notice how much their roles are reversed?" Eric finally asked.

"Mandy will be able to help change that," Speed said. "I get the feeling that Dr. Reid isn't used to being the one who protects others and Hotchner is definitely a dominate personality."

"I hope their bond works out," Eric replied. He leaned against his dragon and sighed happily as an arm wrapped around him. "I like Dr. Reid."

"I think it'll be fine as long as Dr. Reid comes out of his shell and Hotchner learns to open up a little," Speed said. "It's not easy for someone used to hiding everything to open up so completely."

"Speaking from experience, Tim?"

"Why do you always ask questions you already know the answers to?" Speed grumbled. He kissed Eric's cheek. "Come on, we should be out there socializing."

"Tim Speedle's favorite dirty word," Eric teased. "You're right, though; we should get back out there."

"I hate parties," Speed said as he followed Eric back down the beach.

"I'll make it up to you," Eric promised.  
********************

As Hotch and Reid were making their way back to Gil's house, a soft voice floated out of the darkness. They couldn't see anyone near them, but the accent gave it away.

"Patience is a virtue, Agent Hotchner," Mandy said softly. "Especially when you need to learn as much as possible in so short a period of time."

"Hotch?" Reid asked glancing around, puzzled.

"I'll tell you later," Hotch replied with a small sigh. He made a mental note to talk with one of the dragons who knew Mandy better. With her observational powers she would be one hell of a profiler. Not to mention how well she could conceal herself to watch others.


	5. Chapter 5

England – Present Day

Richard Jury leaned against the door frame to the drawing room and studied his human fondly. Melrose Plant was sitting in his favorite brown chair; gold-rimmed glasses in his left hand, emerald green eyes focused skywards. Anyone else would think that he was deep in thought or day-dreaming, but Jury knew better. He grinned and made his way into the room, leaning over the back of the chair.

"I can think of better things to do than study the ceiling when we're Agatha-free," he said, gray eyes twinkling. "Starting with going back to bed for a few hours. I read about a new position we could try out."

"There's a new crack up there," Plant replied. He pointed upwards, long elegant finger indicating something that Jury couldn't even see. "Do you think we should have the structural engineers in?"

"I think we should have your eyes and ears checked," Jury sighed, "if not your sanity. Why do you insist on persistent study of ceilings?"

"Because they're fascinating and it's a good excuse to ignore Agatha," Plant said. "And I did hear you, Richard, but it will do no good. Agatha is merely late today, not absent. She said something yesterday about wanting to visit with and set straight our new Divisional Commander and set him straight about a few things."

Jury winced and settled onto the couch often filled with Plant's aunt-by-marriage. "Poor man," he said. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"More like poor Agatha," Plant said with an evil smirk. "I wouldn't turn her loose on just anyone, you know. I do have a heart."

"One that I hope to have racing here very soon," Jury interjected.

"I happened to recognize the name of the newest representative of the law to grace our humble village," Plant continued as if Jury hadn't spoken.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," Jury said.

"Brian..."

"No," Jury said. "Not Brian Macalvie. What the hell is he doing here? I didn't think it would be possible to wrinkle him out of Devon and Cornwall, let alone convince him to take a demotion to another area."

Plant put on his glasses and glared at his dragon. "If you would let me finish, you'd understand," he said. "But perhaps we should go to your reading room as I really don't want to risk Agatha overhearing our conversation."

"We could go back upstairs," Jury said. "You know Ruthven is always looking for new lies to tell Agatha."

"You're insatiable of late," Plant sighed. "Oh very well, let me tell Ruthven where we'll be, and to let Martha know to keep the fairy cakes in the kitchen and I'll join you. Bring this book, or whatever you've got for positions."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Jury said.

"That depends on how sturdy your back is these days."  
********************

Back when Jury first came to Long Piddleton he didn't know how drastically his life was going to change. He'd met Melrose Plant, the local aristocrat – even though Plant had given up his titles – and felt an immediate connection to the other man. By the end of the case they had been lovers and stayed in touch once Jury returned to London. After the second case Plant had helped out on they were partners, of a sort, as well as lovers. Although Jury's immediate superior at work hadn't been too happy about Plant's involvement in some of the cases.

When Jury Changed to true form to save Plant neither of them realized exactly how much their lives were going to change as well. Jury retired and moved into Ardy End, much to the delight of Aunt Agatha, and settled in to an almost borrowed Earldom. The excuse given to Trueblood and everyone else in the village was that Jury had never fully recovered from being shot and was forced into retirement by the higher-ups. They took it in stride and welcomed him full time into their group, where he had always felt at home before.

As he stripped and settled into the bed in his room, a place Agatha would be less likely to invade – she still held Jury in some sort of awe and regard, so he felt relatively safe in the bedroom that was his in name only and his reading room. She had yet to violate either – he thought about his human. Plant was unique in so many ways and Jury would never forget their discussion on what he could call his human.

**FLASHBACK**

"I don't see why you just don't call me Plant."

"Because I'd like to have a name for you that no one uses," Jury replied. "What about Mel?"

"No, that's what the computer programmer from Stratford-upon-Avon called me," Plant replied. "Harvey Something or other. He seemed to like to give everyone and everything a short name or acronym."

Jury snorted and ran a hand up his human's arm. "What about Rose then?"

"Not only is that a girl's name, it makes me sound like a bush."

"I can't just call you Plant."

"If you call me Rose, then you'll be calling me a plant, so why not just leave it out then?" Plant asked. "Besides, all my friends call me Plant."

"I'm more than a friend," Jury sighed. "How about Ardy?"

"No, it sounds like a shortened version of aardvark," Plant said firmly.

"You're not helping here," Jury said.

"I really just don't see the reason you need a special name for me," Plant said. He looked into his lover's gray eyes and could see the sadness there. He sighed as well. "My mother called me Melly."

Jury blinked a few times. "And you don't think that sounds like a girl's name?"

"There was something in the way she said it," Plant admitted. "But you have to swear that you will never tell another soul. Now what about you? I've been calling you Rich, but I've heard others use that. What can I call you, then?"

"I honestly have no clue."

"That's helpful," Plant snorted. "No childhood nicknames?"

"No," Jury said. "The school wasn't too big on them and I don't remember if Mum had one for me or not. Certainly my aunt and uncle never did."

"I'll think about it," Plant replied. "Your name has to be just right, it has to suit you, and I don't want to rush this."

**END**

"What are you thinking about?" Plant asked as he slid into the bed next to his dragon.

"The day you told me your childhood nickname," Jury replied. He wrapped his arms around his human and rolled them so he was on top. "You never did come up with one for me."

"I'm still thinking about it," Plant said. "I wasn't lying when I said it has to be perfect for you." He pulled Jury's head down and kissed him deeply.

Jury moaned softly and opened his mouth, tongue slipping out to play with its mate. He tangled his fingers in his human's hair, knowing that if he messed it up just right, there would be little cow-licks all over Plant's head. He thought his human was sexy as hell when his hair was messed up and his eyes were bright with arousal.

"What's this new position?" Plant whispered as he nibbled on Jury's right ear.

"Later," Jury replied. He grabbed the lube from under the pillow and handed it to his human. "Right now I just need to be in you."

"There's something rather kinky about doing this with Agatha downstairs," Plant commented as he reached down to slick his dragon's erection. "And I don't know if I should be worried about how turned on I am at the moment."

"Be worried," Jury smirked as he sank home. He loved how tight his human still was even after all the time they had spent together – how tight and how warm. Plant moaned deeply and arched up as he was filled in one smooth thrust. He wrapped around his dragon like a weed – and mentally winced at yet another play on his last name – as Jury started to thrust into him. Before he'd met the Superintendant, then Inspector, Plant had never thought that he'd fall for another man. He'd had his eye on Vivian for a long time, feelings and intentions that she never seemed to return, but everything had changed when the six-foot-two, gray eyed CID Inspector arrived in the village. Plant had long believed the police to be too stupid to solve even the simplest of crimes, an opinion changed by conversations with Jury, and later involvement with cases. And now he couldn't imagine life without his dragon in it.

"Harder, Rich," Plant murmured as he leaned up for another kiss. "Need to feel you for days."

Jury grunted his agreement, started to nibble on Plant's neck as he started thrusting both faster and harder. They both knew that the bond would keep the human from any harm, but also from any lingering sensations from their joining. It was something that Plant really regretted. There was just something about spending time with his lover and then being able to carry the sweet ache with him for a couple of days after they had to separate. 

Plant buried his face against Jury's neck as his prostate was hit, not wanting to cry out and alert his aunt what was happening upstairs while she blissfully and – hopefully – ignorantly feasted on her late tea. Jury reached between them and wrapped a warm hand around Plant's erection, stroked a half dozen times, and felt the wetness hit the same time his human's body clamped down around him. He groaned and came, rolling them so he didn't squash his human.

"Never gets old," Plant murmured as he nuzzled kisses along Jury's neck and jaw.

"Never gets boring either," Jury whispered in reply.

"You read enough porn to keep four sets of lovers interested for months," Plant said. "Now tell me about this new position you came up with. I'm curious."

Jury snickered. "It starts with you, some pillows, our belts and the headboard," he said.

Plants eyes darkened as he gazed up at his dragon. "We're going to miss tea, aren't we?"

"And likely supper too," Jury said as he leaned in to kiss Plant.

"Martha will forgive us."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mac, come with me?" Horatio asked once things had settled down for the night.

"To see Chrysalis? I thought this was going to be a quick trip," Mac replied.

"It is, but I think it'd be better to have us both up there as a memory check," Horatio said. "I got the feeling that there isn't much time left for us to not only find those kids but stop the mining operation on Pax Draconis."

Mac nodded. "Are you taking Greg with you?"

"No, like you said, this is going to be fast," Horatio said with a smile. "I'll meet you up there."

"Let me tell Danny what's going on," Mac said. "Do you think this is going to come to war, Horatio?"

"I don't know, Mac, I really don't know."  
********************

Horatio wasn't too surprised when Chrysalis appeared almost immediately from behind the rocky mountain. "I have news," he said as he curled up near Horatio.

"What is it?"

"The royal line has reappeared," Chrysalis replied. "He and his human came through the ancient portal."

"Jack and Daniel?" Horatio asked.

"You've met them?"

"They called a mass community meeting with all the Changed dragons we know," Horatio said. "And that's why I'm, why we're here."

"Good morning, Mac," Chrysalis said.

"Chrysalis," Mac said as he sat down next to Horatio. "Everyone is bedded down for the night. What did I miss?"

"We're just getting started," Horatio replied. "Chrysalis, we're up to fourteen Changed and bonded pairs, four alphas, and we're ready to help you protect your home."

"Thank you," Chrysalis said. "In truth, we lore masters have never been much good at fighting and we've been concerned about this problem."

Horatio snorted. "It's a bigger problem than you think," he said. "The men who want to come destroy your home have kidnapped two innocent children to ensure our military cooperation."

"The sticking point is that we're not supposed to know about the gate and travel to other worlds," Mac added. "So the only way, now, for us to be here is like this. Can we Change to true form while our bodies are back on Earth?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Chrysalis replied. "Where are you back at your home?"

"Out on the beach behind our community houses," Horatio said. "The alphas should be watching from Gil's deck."

"Gil is, everyone else went to bed," Mac said. "But didn't you tell me he's gotten pretty quick at jumping up here?"

"Yeah, so if he needs to tell us something he can join us," Horatio said.

"Spread apart and try to Change," Chrysalis said. "I'll admit I'm curious to see what you look like in true form."

Mac grinned. "You might get to see all of us soon. If this works the alphas and betas are ready to come up and join you."

"We appreciate it," Chrysalis said.

Horatio and Mac walked to opposite ends of the teaching plane and tried to Change to their true form. "Can you do it, Mac?" Horatio asked.

"No," Mac replied. "You?"

Gil appeared suddenly. "Is there a reason you two are in true form asleep on the beach?" he asked.

"I guess that answers that question," Horatio said. "We'll come home with you, Gil. Chrysalis, I'll be back. I have a few more questions for you."  
********************

"Jack, how exactly are you planning to convince Hammond about all this?" Daniel asked softly. He rolled over and rested his head on his dragon's bare chest. "Because I seriously doubt he's going to clear out the control room and just let everyone waltz into the mountain and through the gate."

"I don't know, Danny-boy," Jack sighed. "I guess I'm just hoping he's willing to accept help to get the girls back."

"You know those two mean the world to him. You said it out on the beach."

Jack snorted. "But it is enough to make him go against his mission directive?" he asked. "Remember what happened last time."

"He retired rather than risk the family," Daniel said. "So what happened this time? Why didn't we know the NID was back?"

"When I went to see Hammond at his place he was really upset," Jack said. "And we're only guessing the NID took the girls. He asked me to drop it and let the mining teams go through the gate, but wouldn't tell me why. I though it was the President and the normal penny-pinchers in DC pushing him, but it isn't."

"So we're just going to show up at the mountain with everyone and hope we can take them through?"

"We'll get them through if we have to, at least Grissom, Gibbs and Eppes," Jack said. "The FBI guys can work out of our house to find the kids and I guess everyone else will just wait here."

Daniel sighed. "I've never heard a plan where so many things can go wrong."

"It's only an outline, Danny," Jack said. "I'm sure we can flesh it out a little tomorrow."

"I hope so," Daniel sighed.  
********************

Gil, Horatio and Mac met briefly on the steps to Gil's desk. "So, we can't travel the normal way and Change," Horatio said. "I guess this means you alphas will be taking a trip, Gil."

"How good an idea is that?" Mac asked.

"I think as long as we have our humans, Adam and Mandy along and we don't sit together on the plane, we'll be okay," Gil replied. "Horatio, try and finish up quickly with Chrysalis tonight. I need to know you're at your best tomorrow. You and Mac will be in charge here."

"I will," Horatio said. "Until tomorrow, gentlemen."  
********************

Horatio curled up in bed with Greg and made the jump back to Pax Draconis. "From the sounds of things the alphas will be traveling through the gate to help you, Chrysalis," he said as he settled onto his favorite rock. "The betas will be remaining behind to protect the communities."

Chrysalis nodded and curled back up. "I honestly am not too surprised you were unable to Change here," he said. "Now, what else can I tell you tonight?"

"I'm curious about your comment about the royal line," Horatio said. "None of hour history buffs have mentioned it before and as far as I know, no one has read anything about it."

"There wouldn't be a record of the royal line in any book or journal owned by hatchlings," Chrysalis said. "The royal family died out a century before we made the decision to alter our DNA."

"Then how do you know the royal family, or line, has returned?" Horatio asked.

"Their color is always purple," Chrysalis said. "When Jack and his community arrived here, he Changed to true form to protect them. He's purple, Horatio. He's a royal."

"So what exactly does that mean?"

"The traditional role was protecting all communities they could fly to in a 24-hour period, making and enforcing treaties with other communities and judging disputes," Chrysalis said. "Of course, there were more of us when the royal family was last alive."

"Still, it'll be good to have a leader for everyone if and when we meet other communities," Horatio said. "Because I find it hard to believe that we're the only dragons left on the planet."

Chrysalis nodded his agreement. "There might be some books in Bohemia or Poland," he said.

"It's a long shot," Horatio sighed. "There were two world wars fought in that part of the world and the armies spent a lot of time burning books during the second one. But we can send someone to look, eventually."

"Humans and their petty conflicts," Chrysalis snarled, his tail slapping against the ground a couple of times. "What did they disagree about that time?"

"The same as always; religion, government, land and money," Horatio sighed. "But the German army murdered between four and six million people, not counting those who died on the battlefield."

"As long as I live, I'll never understand the human mind," Chrysalis said. "Are you going to tell Jack what he is?"

"I think it'll be better if it comes from you," Horatio said. "I'll tell Mandy about it and bring her questions up to you."

"I wish there was a way for me to meet the hatchling," Chrysalis rumbled fondly. "I think she and I would have the most remarkable conversations."

Horatio grinned. "Maybe it's a good thing you can't, at least for now," he said. "Mandy has more on her plate than she can handle and I have a feeling we'd never get her home again."

"You're probably right," Chrysalis said.


	7. Chapter 7

"We can't do it," Horatio said the next morning once everyone had gathered on the beach. "Mac and I tried to Change to true form on Pax Draconis last night and it didn't work."

"Well, it did, but not quite like you wanted," Gil commented. "We had two large sleeping dragons on the beach last night. So it sounds like we're going to Colorado."

"Twelve people is an awful lot," Jim said. "You guys could catch the attention of a lot of bad people."

"He's got a point," Gibbs said. "Gil, what's the minimum we need."

Gil sighed. "Eight if we leave our humans behind," he said. "Maybe six if Adam and Mandy were willing to stay here too."

"We will if you want us to," Mandy said.

"Another thing, Gil," Don Eppes said. "I know you want all the alphas to go on this trip, but I think it'll be better for Larry and Megan to go instead of Charlie and me."

"Why?" Gil asked.

"Two reasons; I want to spend some more time talking with Sam and Dean," Don said. "Also, Megan worked in the BAU with Hotch and Doc. She'll be able to help them with finding the missing kids."

"Not to mention Larry will sulk if he doesn't get to go through the wormhole," Charlie added.

"I don't sulk, Charles," Larry commented with as much dignity as he could manage. "But I would love to go and make the trip."

Gil sighed again and glanced at Jack. "It's your call," he said. "You're the one who has to get us to the gate and up to the planet."

"I'm just hoping the sight of so many dragons will scare the teams back through the gate," Jack said. "I don't see a problem with an alpha pair staying here to help guard the community and visiting pairs."

"I guess it's settled then," Gibbs said. "When do we leave?"  
********************

New Jersey

Dr. Gregory House paused just outside the door to Cuddy's office. He wasn't surprised to see her lap dog, Dr. Foreman in the room, but the other doctor did surprise him. Frowning House opened the door and limped in. "Can we make this quick?" he asked leaning on his cane. "I'm busy."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Cuddy demanded.

"Gee, I don't know. Why don't you tell me what you're talking about and maybe I can tell you. Unlike some people around here, I don't stop thinking."

"I'm talking about the young girl who is never going to walk again," Cuddy said. "Because of what you did to her. Do you know what this could do to the hospital?"

"No, what could happen? People will stop coming here for treatment and you'll lose your cushy job?" House asked. "And in case you hadn't noticed, her parents signed the consent to treat forms."

"That doesn't mean you can do your best to kill."

"And I thought I was saving her," House said. "I made a call on her treatment based on her condition and symptoms. It's not my fault her parents chose to lie to me. They should be happy she's still alive and that her brain is still working."

"I'm taking you off the case and suspending you pending a full investigation into your conduct," Cuddy said. "Effective immediately."

"Based on what?" House asked.

"Based on the fact that you didn't read her medical history before you started treatment," Cuddy said. "I'll have security escort you out."

House felt cold. He hadn't been alone when he noticed the discrepancy on the chart, and it hadn't been Foreman with him. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll just grab my bag and go."  
********************

It didn't take House long to pack up his bag along with a couple of things he didn't want to leave in his office. The rest could easily be packed up and shipped to him. He knew that Cuddy was only suspending him so she would look good when talking with the parents. She was going to go the full route and fire him.

"House," Wilson said shutting the office door behind him, "we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," House replied as he slipped on his jacket. "Not unless you want to tell me what you were doing in there."

"You would've killed her," Wilson insisted.

"Oh, you're so sure of that," House said picking up his bag. "Then it's a good thing you were there with me, wasn't it? So you could not only run and save the day, but also run straight to Cuddy with the story of how bad I screwed up."

"It wasn't like that."

"Oh, sure it wasn't," House said. "And the patient's chart wasn't altered after I read it the first time."

"What in the world are you talking about not?" Wilson asked.

"Why should you care? I screwed up, I almost killed someone," House said. "Everyone in the hospital should be dancing in the halls, my career is over, they never have to see me again. You know, it really warms my heart to know the man I considered my best friend helped stab me in the back. It hurts only slightly less than my leg." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Vicodin, popping a pill into his mouth.

"What's going on?" Chase asked as he stepped out of the elevator.

House smiled. "Ah, Dr. Chase, just the man I wanted to see. Will you clean out and box up my office? You know where to send everything. Just do me a favor and don't let Wilson or Foreman help you. I don't want traitors touching my things."

"What's he on about?" Chase asked once House was gone.

"I don't know," Wilson sighed. "Part of me wants to say that he's just being his usual overly dramatic self. But there's no reason for anyone to alter a patient's history once it's in the folder."

"I'm still lost," Chase said.

"The Feldman girl. House said that there was no mention of China in the medical history when he read it and that's why he went with the treatment that paralyzed her."

Chase frowned. "The family's never been to China," he said. "I didn't see anything in the folder, and no one mentioned it at our diagnostic meeting."

"What?" Wilson asked going very still.

"Why would we miss something like that?" Chase asked, still obviously puzzled. "Especially House, he knows how important trips and vaccines are."

"I think I made a mistake," Wilson said. "Where are you going?"

"To clean out House's office."  
********************

House was in his chair, leg up, when he heard a key in the lock. "That was quick."

"Cameron helped me."

"Did you get everything?"

"Yep, although I still don't know what's going on," Chase said. He carefully picked up House's foot, sat on the ottoman and settled the foot in his lap.

"Foreman altered the chart after I started treatment," House said. "And then, somehow, got Wilson to back him up with Cuddy. The suspension is only a ruse. I'm done."

"But if he altered the chart then it's Foreman who needs to be in trouble, not you," Chase insisted. "Greg, he's endangering patients with his pettiness. Look, you might not be my favorite person at the end of every day, but it's who you are. And you're usually right, no matter what. You figure things out."

House sighed and closed his eyes. "And if I had known the family had just returned after more than a year abroad then their kid would still be walking."

"That's my point," Chase said. "He intentionally withheld information to make you look bad. Don't just give up like this, Greg. Think about how many people you've saved."

"It just proves that you can't trust anyone," House said. "Seeing Wilson in there, Bobby, knowing that he was a part of this hurt. I don't think I could go back even if I wanted. How could I work with anyone but you and know I'm getting all the information I need to treat people."

"I'm still going to tell Cuddy what happened," Chase insisted. "I'll take Cameron with me and we'll get this straightened out."

House looked up. "Don't throw your career away for me," he said. "I'm serious, Bobby. Cuddy has been after my job for a while now."

"What about the people Foreman could kill?" Chase asked. "Don't you want to fight this?"

"No, I'm tired," House said.

"Then go to bed and I'll be up in a bit," Chase sighed. "I want to get the rest of your things from the car."

"Thank you," House said. He waited until he was alone and picked up the phone. "Alexx? It's Greg. I'm sorry, but is the offer to visit still good? Yeah, I need to disappear."


	8. Chapter 8

Colorado

"That's probably Hammond," Daniel said when the doorbell rang.

"I wish the others were here," Jack sighed as he went towards the door. While Hotch and Reid had flown back to Colorado with Jack and Daniel, the others were on a slightly later flight. In part they were hoping to avoid attention, but Jack was also hoping to be able to take the other dragons to the mountain immediately and through to Pax Draconis. They needed to get there before the NID or mining teams did.

"General, come in," Jack said. "I've got someone here you need to meet."

"Jack, it's not a good time for me to be away from home," Hammond replied. "I'm still waiting for that phone call."

"I know, but I'm positive my house hasn't been bugged," Jack said. "We're going to find those girls for you and get them home safe."

Hammond sighed. "That's the call I'm waiting for," he said. "The mining teams are leaving in four hours and then they're going to bring Kayla and Tessa home."

*That's cutting it close, Jack* Daniel commented.

*Go pick the others up at the airport and I'll be ready to go when you're back* Jack replied. *We're going through the gate whether we have permission or not*

"With respect, General Hammond," Reid said, "how do you know the NID has any intention of returning your grandchildren to you?"

"Jack," Hammond said turning around.

"General, this is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI," Jack said. "Dr. Reid is like me. They made a trip out here on their own time to help you and your family."

"You need to reconsider where your loyalties lay, Colonel," Hammond snapped.

"My loyalty is with my family," Jack replied. "I retired once, General, I've got no problem leaving again. But I refuse to leave my family open to attack. When I went back east I asked the communities there for two things – to help me bring your granddaughters home and to help me protect the lore masters. They were more than willing to do both and now you're throwing it back in their face."

"We understand that you're upset, General Hammond," Hotch said as calmly as he could. "Dr. Reid and I are only here to help in any way we can. We're both behavioral analysts and I think we can help you resolve this problem without compromising your personal ethics, your commission or your team. But you'll have to trust us. We keep a secret far more delicate than yours and any information you share with us will go no further."

"I've got everything in hand," Hammond said. He turned to leave. "Colonel O'Neill, I want you in my office first thing tomorrow for your disciplinary hearing."

"What are you going to do when your granddaughters aren't returned to you, General?" Reid asked quietly.

"They will be returned," Hammond said and left.

"Well, that went well," Jack said with a grin.

Hotch studied him for a long moment. "Are you always so glib, Colonel?" he finally asked.

"I'm black ops, Hotch," Jack replied. "Danny will tell you that my sense of humor is inappropriate at best and annoying at worst. Or maybe that's the other way around. Anyway, when the others get here, we're going to have to move. It's a safe bet Hammond is going to call the mountain and tell everyone I'm not allowed on base."

"Then what happens?" Reid asked.

"Oh, I'll get us in and to the gate," Jack said. "But I have a feeling my career is probably over."  
********************

Miami

"What was stranger for you, Agent Eppes?" Sam asked as the two dragons enjoyed the late afternoon sun on the beach. "Finding out you were a dragon or having to do something so fundamentally against your nature?"

"I had no clue what was going on. All I knew was that Charlie was in trouble and I could save him," Don replied. "We got lucky too, an agent friend of mine was in helping with the case and he knew enough lore to get me back to human form and took Charlie and me back to my apartment."

"You obviously completed the bond," Sam said.

Don grinned. "You're wondering how much trouble I had with the idea that I'd be sleeping with my kid brother," he said. "I'll admit the thought really did throw me for a loop. But at the same time I could feel the bond calling to me. In the end, I left it up to Charlie."

"How do you guys manage to hide it?"

"My team knows," Don said. "We showed them the old book Charlie and Larry found detailing out the fact that brothers can and do bond. They help us hide our relationship. Our dad is thrilled that Charlie and I are spending so much time together. God, he's going to kill me if he ever finds out the truth."

"Mandy told me if a dragon has a strong feeling about something then it could mean something is going to happen," Sam said. He shrieked as a bucket of cold water was dumped over his head. "Dean!"

"Didn't see that coming, did you psychic-boy," Dean grinned. He dodged his brother's lunge and took off running down the beach towards the main community houses. Don couldn't help laughing. He had a feeling that both Sam and Dean had been touched by darkness and, somehow, managed to rebound from it.

"You look awfully serious," Charlie said as he joined his brother. "Are you okay?"

"How do you think Dad will react when he finds out about us?" Don asked.

"Don, you said when, not if," Charlie replied. "Are you planning to tell him?"

"No, Charlie, oh god no," Don said. He pulled his human into a hug. "I want Dad to live in blissful ignorance until the day we lose him. But the longer I'm here, the more I'm around the community members, the more I feel like something is going to happen. And the only thing I can think of for us is Dad finding out the true nature of our relationship."

Charlie tucked his head under Don's chin, much like he did when he was little. "It was my choice, Donnie," he said. "And I'll find a way to make Dad understand that."

"Okay, Chuck," Don muttered. But in the back of his mind he was already thinking of other options.  
********************

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Warrick asked as he sat down next to Jim, Faith in his arms.

"I don't feel like killing anyone, if that's what you mean," Jim replied with a smile. "I still don't like strangers around you, but I'm learning to deal with it."

Warrick grinned. "Maybe the dragon with the ability to sense danger is the community watch-dragon," he said. "With a bite worse than his roar."

"I'll bite you," Jim growled.

"Hey, not in front of the kid," Warrick laughed. "You can get me later, if you really want to. Just keep in mind I have to work tomorrow."

Jim smirked. "It'll only enhance your reputation with the boys," he said. "They'll all be clamoring for her number."

"Who's number?" Mandy asked as she joined the pair.

"Just bonded talk," Jim said. "What did Gil have to say, Mandy?"

"They just landed and Daniel was there to pick them up," Mandy said. "He and Gibbs are debating sending everyone here home now that things are moderately under control."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Horatio said from behind the group. "If something goes wrong, it'll be better to have everyone together."

"You're the boss, H," Warrick said. He handed Faith to the red dragon. "I think Jim and I are going to call it a night."

"It's only four in the afternoon," Mandy said.

"An early night," Jim said.

"Okay," Horatio smiled. "Someone will get you if we need you."

"You're so good with kids, Horatio," Mandy commented when they were alone. "Have you and Greg considered adopting?"

"We have Ray," Horatio replied. He adjusted the deck umbrella to protect him as well as Faith. "I haven't heard anything from Yelina since she left Miami. There are days I doubt she'll ever come back."

Mandy sighed. "Its entirely possible it's for the best," she said. "Ray knows you love him and will do anything for him. That's exactly what he needs right now. Sending him back to his mother likely would do more harm than good."

"Do you wish someone had taken you away sooner?" Horatio asked.

"William and his wife did, in a way," Mandy said. "There are many children who have it much worse than I did; Faith's mum for example. I find it hard to feel sorry for myself, especially as I get older."

"And yet, you still bear the scars of what happened," Horatio said. "You shouldn't have had to deal with that, Mandy. No child should."

Mandy grinned wryly. "Neither should you," she said. "You showed me what you can do, what you can become by taking your past and using it to help others. That's what I want to do, Horatio. I want to do what you do."

"Have you told Adam about that yet?"

"Adam is still dealing with what happened with his father, and I don't just mean growing up," Mandy said. "And I don't know how much Mac helps at times. But Adam and I are talking."

"You two make a good pair," Horatio smiled. "I know we don't get to pick who we bond with, but I have a feeling you'll become one of our stronger pairs. You already shared the bond of friendship before he Changed."

Mandy smiled. "Thanks, H," she said. "That means a lot."


	9. Chapter 9

England

Plant slowly opened his emerald eyes and realized, for the first time since his dragon Changed to true form, his body had held onto the aches brought on by sex.

"Welcome back," Jury said, obviously amused. "We should probably get dressed for supper before Martha comes and hunts us down."

"I didn't pass out," Plant said as he stretched carefully.

"If you say so," Jury smiled. "Are you okay?"

"You know how much I love carrying the feel of you inside me," Plant replied with another languid stretch. "We should see if Martha would have supper sent up to us. I don't want to move."

"I should think she'd do anything you asked of her," Jury replied. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. "I was thinking, while you were taking your nap, that we should go on holiday."

"Where did this idea come from?"

"I just can't recall the last time we went on a proper holiday."

"We've never had a proper holiday together. Your work always caught us up," Plant said. "I don't mean that as an insult, Rich, but you must admit that you rather do have a way of finding dead bodies."

"It's a good think you don't mean that, or I might just withhold sex for a few days," Jury said.

Plant's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Do you want to find out?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"As far away from Agatha as possible. I'm tired of having to hide our relationship all the time. We should be able to be ourselves in our own home."

"I'm sorry, Rich, I didn't realize how much this was wearing on you," Plant said. "I grew up with her always about. I suppose I'm just used to her."

"It's just hard when I want to kiss you or even simply touch you and I can't because she's always here," Jury sighed. He rolled so his human was under him again. "We shouldn't have to hide like this in our home."

"I'll speak with her," Plant said. He reached up and pulled his dragon's head down for a kiss. "If you ever let me out of this bed, that is."  
********************

Colorado

"The kids aren't going to be returned, are they?" Megan said softly once the dragons were gone – on their way to the SGC and Pax Draconis.

"You know the stats as well as I do," Reid replied.

"Actually, probably not," Megan smiled. "You've always amazed me, Spencer. It's good to be working with you again. I've missed the BAU."

"Why did you leave?" Nick asked. It was obvious that he wasn't really following the conversation because he was talking to Gil. "He says they're going in a side door."

"That's one of the escape vents," Daniel called from the kitchen. "Jack's trying to keep them away from checkpoints for as long as possible."

Tony looked up from the book he was reading. "What's going to happen once they're inside?" he asked. "And will you still be able to talk with Gil, Nick?"

"I don't know, this'll be a first for us," Nick said.

"Our team and one other person who knows the truth, Janet, will be waiting to clear both the gate room and control booth," Daniel said as he came back into the room with drinks. "They'll get the gate open and Jack will take everyone through. Things will probably be a little wild when they come home, but it won't be anything Jack can't handle."

"I've got Garcia," Hotch said suddenly.

"And I've got nothing for you, oh fearless one," Garcia said over the computer video feed. "The files for the names Gideon gave me are sealed up tighter than a CIA op in Fort Knox."

Nick and Tony glanced at each other, both shocked. The computer expert from the BAU sounded like she could be related to both Abby and Mandy.

"Keep working on it, Garcia, but can you check for activity on their credit cards?" Hotch asked. "Both personal and agency issues. They have to be staying somewhere."

"Done and done, sweetie, and nada," Garcia said. "I'll keep at this, but don't expect anything soon. Oh, Gideon wants to talk to you. He's in his office."

"Thanks," Hotch said. "And don't call me sweetie."

Reid and Megan both covered their mouths to keep from laughing. Garcia's image vanished, only to be replaced by Gideon's. "Aaron, we have a problem."

"We have several, Jason; which one are you referring to?" Hotch asked.

Daniel picked up the money that was piled on the table and went to answer the door. Everyone fell silent until they heard the door shut again and Daniel was back in the room with the pizzas they had ordered.

"Hailey keeps calling, demanding to know where you are," Gideon replied with a sigh.

"Aaron?" Reid asked.

"I told her I had some personal business to go through," Hotch said. He wrapped an arm around Reid and pulled him in close. "I'll call her, Jason. That's for the warning."

"She sounds mad, Aaron," Gideon cautioned.

"When doesn't she these days?"

"Do you want me to call her?" Megan asked. "Maybe I can get her to calm down a little."

"That might not be a bad idea," Gideon said.

Hotch sighed. "Go ahead, Megan," he said. "Jason, we've been cut off by the family of the missing girls so I hope you have something for me."

"The grandfather is convinced the kidnappers are going to return the children if he complies with their demands," Reid added.

"How likely is that, Reid?" Gideon asked.

"They're going through," Nick said suddenly.

"You and Daniel sit down, just in case," Tony said quickly. "What? That's what normally happens if the bond is stretched to far or one of the bonded pass out."

"Not likely," Reid replied, turning back to the conversation on the computer. "Normally by the time demands are made the kidnapper or kidnappers have realized exactly what his position is and is starting to wonder exactly how he'll get out of it. The more time that passes, the more likely it becomes that the victim or victims are dead."

"We can't just give up," Daniel protested. "Those girls are all Hammond has left. It'll kill him if anything happens to them."

Gideon and Hotch looked at each other. "It couldn't hurt anything, Aaron," Gideon said.

"I'm ready," Reid said.

"Do you guys have some sort of silent communication going on that we don't know about?" Nick asked with a grin.

"No, we just skipped a step in our investigation," Hotch said. "We need to go to the crime scene."

"I doubt that Hammond is going to be too happy to see us," Daniel commented. "But there's also a chance he's on his way to the SGC to deal with Jack's unauthorized trip. But I'm happy to take everyone who wants to go to his place."

"We shouldn't overwhelm him," Hotch said. "I think Reid and I should go. Megan can stay here to keep in touch with the BAU and the others can, well, honestly I don't know."

Nick laughed. "I'm sure we'll figure something out," he said. "Megan can order us around."  
********************

"You should call Hailey," Reid commented while they were waiting for Daniel to join them in the car.

"She just wants to yell at me," Hotch sighed. "She says I spend too much time at work and not enough time at home with her and Jack."

Reid leaned over and rested his head on Hotch's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aaron," he whispered. "I know how much your family means to you."

"Hey, I thought we agreed no feeling guilty," Hotch said. "I know we're still finding our way in this new world, Spence, but I don't want you feeling guilty, okay?"

"It's just that I know what its like to grow up without a father."

"We are not going to abandon Jack," Hotch said. "I know kids don't always react well to you, Spencer, but I think once you relax you have it in you to be an outstanding father. And we are going to spoil Jack rotten whenever we can."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I want him to know the truth about you and our world when he's old enough," Hotch smiled. "I don't know if I've got the dragon gene in my family, but I don't want him caught off guard like we were."

"Gil might have some advice or hints on that," Reid said as Daniel climbed into the car.

"Everything seems quiet so far," Daniel said as he pulled away from the curb. "But Nick and I can't talk to our dragons. I think the distance is just too great."

"Have either you or Jack gone through the gate alone before?" Hotch asked.

Daniel laughed. "Jack tends not to let me leave the planet without him anymore," he said. "Something about me being too cute for my own good and a magnet for trouble."

"I'm finding that dragons are very protective of their bonded humans and their families," Hotch said, pressing a kiss to the top of Reid's head.

"That's because they are," Daniel replied. "Don't worry about it, Spencer. Being a dragon doesn't mean your personality changes overnight; your true nature will show when it needs to."

"That's what worries me," Reid said.


	10. Chapter 10

New Jersey

Chase looked up from the stove when he heard the sound of his grouchy lover's cane. "Hey, I started the coffee for you," he said.

"I'm going on vacation, Bobby," House said. "You're going to be the only one who knows where I am. I'm not taking my cell phone with me."

"Greg, I still don't think you should run away from this," Chase sighed. "You're not the one who made the mistake. Foreman is and he needs to be the one in trouble."

"So tell Cuddy, I can't stop you, but I'm not coming back," House said. "You're the only one I can trust and I can't work with people I don't trust."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Miami," House replied. "I'm going to sit in the sun and stare at all the half-naked men and women and then go to bed alone and wish you were there with me."

"I could come along, I haven't had a holiday in far too long," Chase said. "Do you have a swimming suit?"

"Not with my scar," House said. "Why, are you picturing my in spandex?"

Chase grinned. "Would you wear one for me?" he asked. "In the privacy of our room?"

"I'll think about it, but you can't come," House replied. "At least not right away. I'm serious when I say I don't want you to throw your career away for me."

"My career, my decision."

"Not when it's made under duress," House said. "Go get in the shower, you'll be late. I'll finish this up for you."

"Okay, fine, but I'll put in for a holiday the regular way, tell them I'm going to LA or something and come down to join you," Chase said.

"If you insist," House said. "Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know."

House chuckled and turned his attention to saving the eggs that had started to burn while they were talking. It had been a while since he had last seen Alexx Woods, but knew his friend would let him sulk and rant about the situation without interrupting with irrelevant questions. Then she'd smack him and help him figure out what he should do next. Not to mention she was one of the few people House knew who could deal with his snark and bad attitude and not be frightened off.

He had just about given up on the eggs when the doorbell rang. Cursing under his breath, House moved the pan and turned off the flame. He grabbed his cane and moved as fast as he could into the living room. He unlocked the door, saw who was standing there and tried to slam it shut again.

"House, we have to talk," Wilson said as he caught the door with his hands.

"There's nothing to talk about," House replied. His cane went flying as Wilson pushed the door open again. "Oh sure, assault the poor cripple in his own home. I'm guessing you aren't planning to leave any time soon."

"Not until I get some answers from you," Wilson said.

Rather than replying House picked up his cane and went back towards the kitchen. He decided the eggs were a lost cause, threw them away and started again.

"What are you doing, you hate scrambled eggs," Wilson commented as he joined House in the kitchen.

"People can chance," House said. He dug in the fridge and came up with the chopped peppers his lover favored and added them to the bowl before dumping the eggs into the pan.

"And you hate peppers," Wilson said. "You're not cooking for yourself."

"And you didn't go home last night," House replied. "Is there anything else that's totally obvious you want to get out in the open?"

"Yeah, you should've told me the truth about the chart."

"Oh, like you would've believed me. House is a drug addicted pathological liar, remember? How can anyone possibly believe anything he says?"

"Well, yes," Wilson said. "You are. You're also one of the most stubborn, egotistical, self-righteous bastards I've ever met. But that doesn't change the fact that you should have told me the truth."

"Do you think I am a bastard?" House asked. "It would explain why I'm nothing like my dad." He slid the eggs onto a plate and added some toast. "Nah, I can't see my mom having an affair. I guess I was just born like this. Too bad people don't try to understand my point of view."

"What point of view?" Wilson demanded. "You go out of your way to belittle everyone and treat them like dirt."

"Greg, have you seen my dark blue shirt?" Chase called from the bedroom.

"I think its still in the wash, Bobby, you can wear one of mine," House called back. "And move it, your eggs are getting cold."

Wilson stared at House. "Was that Dr. Chase?"

"Do you know any other men named Robert with an accent?" House asked.

"What's he doing here?"

"I live here," Chase said. "Greg, you remembered."

"Of course I remembered," House said. "You two can get through the whole this is so awkward moment alone. I'm going back to bed."

"Since when is House gay?" Wilson asked.

"I'm bi," House called back.

Chase snickered and took a bite of the eggs. He was surprised that his lover remembered the peppers when Chase himself was so upset that he'd forgotten. "What are you doing here, Wilson?"

"I wanted to talk with House about what happened yesterday," Wilson replied. "But he's talking in circles that I can't get through. I wanted to tell him I'm going to talk with Cuddy and tell her what I found out."

"Didn't you do that already?" Chase asked. "You helped get him suspended, Wilson. You're supposed to be his friend and you didn't even try to talk with him. You just went right to Cuddy and blabbed."

A cry of pain from the bedroom interrupted any response Wilson could have made. Chase dropped his plate in the sink and went running, Wilson close behind him. They found House on the bed curled up in a ball. Chase ducked into the bathroom, grabbed the Vicodin bottle and some water. "Don't touch him," he snapped at Wilson. "Greg, lift your head and open your mouth."

"Cramp," House managed as he did what his lover asked.

"I know, hang on," Chase soothed. He got two pills into his lover before digging under the bed for the heating pad. "You've let the stress get to you again, Greg. Uncurl for me and lie flat."

"Get Wilson out of here."

"You heard him; out," Chase said, not turning around. "You have to relax, Greg. The tension in your body is only making this worse."

House moaned as the hot pad was placed on his leg. "I hate that."

"But you know it helps," Chase said. "You'll have to stay in bed today, Greg. I'll go get some bottled water for you."

"Thanks," House said. "Can you get rid of Wilson too? I really don't want him here."

"I'll try," Chase said. He picked up an envelope. "Do you really want me to do this?"

"Yes," House said.  
********************

House woke up around noon and realized that not only was the cramp mostly gone, he was hungry. He rolled over carefully and grabbed one of the energy bars Chase had left with the water. And he grabbed his phone.

"Alexx, its Greg."

"Hey sugar, are you okay?" Alexx asked. "Are you ready to give me some details?"

"Not over the phone," House replied. "But it looks like I might be a day later than I thought. My bad leg has started cramping if I get too stressed and it's a day or two before I can even limp again."

"Do you know what's causing it?"

"Just stress," House said. "It's nothing life-threatening, not like last time."

"I'm both sorry and glad to hear that," Alexx said. "Greg, have you ever considered switching from diagnostics to another field?"

"No, I'm good at what I do. It's the people around me who can't deal with my style. That's their problem, not mine."

Alexx laughed. "You do take some getting used to," she said. "I'm just happy you finally decided to take me up on my offer and are coming for a visit. I can't wait for you to meet my team."

"Are you going to try and make me work?"

"I wouldn't do that," Alexx said. "Although the patients wouldn't complain about you."

House snorted. "According to Cuddy, even the dead would find me objectionable," he said.

"Then it sounds to me like you're getting out of there just in time," Alexx said. "No one needs that kind of an attitude around them. Are you going to be bringing your lover along with you too?"

"He might join me after a couple of days," House sighed. "He's going to risk his career over me, Alexx. I've tried to talk him out of it, but he won't listen. Why are the young always so willing to go blindly into danger?"

"Because he loves you," Alexx said. "There are other jobs, Greg. You know that. And, if he's in the right, he'll be able to find something. I won't tell you not to worry, because I know you will regardless, but you have to trust him. He knows what he's doing."

"I'm not so sure of that," House said. "But I'll find out when he gets home."

"Call and let me know, or call when you're at the airport and I'll meet your plane here," Alexx said. "I'm sorry, but I have to run, Greg. I just got a call."

"I understand. I'll see you soon," House said.


	11. Chapter 11

Colorado  
"We're using the side door," Jack said as he parked his truck in a grove of trees. "We're going to have to do some climbing and we'll be met by some folks who know the truth about me and what's going on."

Gibbs stretched and finished his coffee. "What are we waiting for?" he asked.

"The cameras to move off," Jack replied. "I have the codes for this lock and we'll have exactly two minutes to get in there and the cover back in place. I'm going to go first and get the cover open. I want Gil and Larry to come in next, Gibbs, you come last and I'll lock us down. We're going down 23 levels, the team is going to meet us and I'll tell you the rest of the plan there."

"If we don't make it?" Larry asked.

"We're going to have a bunch of extremely pissed off, innocent MPs swarming the area," Jack replied. "At this point we don't have a choice. We have to make it."

Gil raised an eyebrow. "Then I guess we get to find out exactly how much being Changed helps our ability to run," he said.

Jack glanced at his watch. "I guess we will," he agreed. "Here we go."  
********************

"Tell me again why we are doing this," Teal'c said as he and Janet Frasier waited at the foot of the ladder to the back door.

"Because Jack asked us to and it'll help him and his people," Janet replied.

"Are we not breaking the rules?"

"We're bending them," Janet said. "What the NID is doing to the dragons is what the Goa'uld did to your people. Its wrong and we need to do everything we can to help the dragons."

Teal'c thought for a moment. "Why do we not just attack the NID?" he asked. "O'Neill could kill them with one move. It wouldn't upset General Hammond."

"Too messy," Jack said as he dropped down next to Teal'c. "Did you bring them?"

"Right here," Janet said holding up the case. "You're going to do something about the NID once you're home, right?"

"Those creeps won't know what hit 'em," Jack said. "Janet, Teal'c, meet Gil Grissom, Jethro Gibbs and Larry Fleinhardt. Is Carter in place?"

"She's waiting for the signal," Janet said.

"Okay then, these little wrist doohickeys are a training present from a group of aliens called the ReeToo," Jack said as he handed them out. "Once you turn them on you'll be completely invisible, so make sure you don't walk into anyone. Janet and Teal'c are going to walk down to the Gate room; the gate will be active and ready to take us to Pax Draconis."

"Here is the GDO," Teal'c said. "Major Carter and I will be awaiting your return."

"And hopefully General Hammond won't be waiting with the MPs to arrest you," Janet added with a grin.

"Way to look on the bright side," Jack said. "I think we can handle it. T, are you ready to move out?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yep," Jack grinned as he helped the others strap on and activate their wristbands. "I need you and Carter here. I need to know that Danny and Hammond have someone here if this all blows up on us."

Teal'c inclined his head. "I shall remain on guard, O'Neill."

"Okey-dokey, here we go then," Jack said and vanished.  
********************

It was an interesting sensation to walk down a hall and have no one look at him. Larry was trying to figure out a way to get back to the mountain and work with the scientists assigned there because he could feel physics as he knew it being completely turned around. He was both awed and scared at the same time. To find out that it was actually possible to travel to other worlds was a dream come true.

And it was hard for Larry to keep from fidgeting with the wristband Jack had given him. Larry didn't know how it was possible for something that looked like a simple digital watch to turn them all invisible, but he was curious and wanted to know more.  
********************

Jack held his breath as Janet pulled rank on the guards, pointing out that the geologic team leaving for an extended stay on an alien planet needed the medicine she had with her more than the guard needed to follow the rules. Jack completely understood – if he didn't like – the regulation that the doors to the Gate room stayed closed when the gate was active. But they had to get in there and through the gate before the geologic team left or things would get messy. The guard finally gave in and opened the doors.

Once they were in the Gate room, the four dragons moved silently up the ramp and slipped through the shimmering blue gate without causing a ripple. And with Carter in the control room, no one noticed the four bodies in transit to Pax Draconis.  
********************

"He's not here," Daniel said as he rejoined Hotch and Reid by the car. "What now?"

"Do you have a key?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, but do you really think we need to go inside?"

Reid pointed at the back door. "I think someone beat us to it," he said.

The back screen was lying on the ground with what looked like a knife cut through it. The door itself was hanging by a single hinge, there was a muddy footprint on the white wood and the glass was broken.

"Do you know how to use a gun, Daniel?" Hotch asked as he and Reid pulled their weapons.

"Yeah."

Hotch reached down and handed his back-up piece to Daniel. Reid was trying not to panic; one thing he had picked up at the short community gathering was that a dragon was responsible for all humans – not just his own – in a dangerous situation. And he had no clue what to do.

"Breathe," Daniel said quietly.

"What?" Reid asked, blinking a few times.

"Relax, you've got two alert humans with you," Daniel replied. "I know you haven't really been taught how to keep humans safe in situations like this, so you need to just relax and trust your instincts."

"Spence, you're an FBI agent," Hotch said. He leaned in and kissed Reid's neck gently. "That hasn't changed anything. You know what you're doing."

Reid smiled weakly. "I'm okay," he said. "And I'm leading."

The three men fell into step and entered the house. Reid paused just inside the door and sniffed at the air. "There's no one here," he said.

"We should still clear the house," Hotch said. "Daniel."

"I'll call the mountain and see if Hammond is there or on his way in," Daniel said. "And get a team in here; we obviously can't call in the locals."

"Obviously," Hotch said dryly. "Let's go, Spencer."

"I don't know how I know there's no one here," Reid said quietly as they moved from room to room.

"You were smelling the air, Spence," Hotch said. "What did you smell?"

"You and Daniel. I don't know how good my senses are these days, but I'm guessing no one has been here in a day or more."

Hotch stopped. "Wait, Spence, that doesn't make any sense. When General Hammond came over to talk to us he said he needed to get home because he was waiting for a phone call from the NID. Why would he lie to us?"

"I don't think he was lying, Hotch," Reid said. "You and I are both fairly good at reading people and we didn't pick up on anything. I think he used the word home to mean something else."

"But what could it have meant?" Hotch asked.

Reid turned as Daniel joined them. "Do you remember exactly what the general said about his house?"

"Yeah, he told Jack it was a bad time for him to be away from home," Daniel said. "I got a hold of Carter – she's a member of our team – and she said they haven't heard from Hammond in three days."

"So why would the NID let Hammond run around loose?" Hotch asked with a frown.

"Aaron, something doesn't feel right," Reid said.

Daniel handed the gun back to Hotch and took Reid very carefully by the shoulders. "What doesn't feel right, Spencer?" he asked. "Do we need to get the others and get to the mountain? Focus on the feeling and tell me what it's telling you."

"I don't know," Reid said. "I don't, it's too vague. I can't make it stay still."

"We should go," Hotch said. "Let's go get the humans at your place and get somewhere safe. Do you think we could get a message to Gil?"

"We can try," Daniel said. 

"We need to go," Reid said. "Right now. The feeling is getting worse."

Hotch pulled Reid in against him. "I'll get you to Gil," he promised. "And he'll know what to do."


	12. Chapter 12

New Jersey

"Where the hell is House?" Cuddy demanded as she slammed into the room where the three ducklings were working. "And what the hell happened to his office?"

"I think you've got the answer there in your hand," Chase said, still upset that Cuddy refused to listen to him. "I've got some tests to run."

"You know more about this than you're letting on," Cuddy said following him out into the hall.

"House asked me to drop that letter off because he can't walk right now," Chase said. "He didn't tell me what was in it or what happened."

"Cuddy," Wilson called, "can I talk to you for a minute? Chase, how's House?"

"Hopefully he's unconscious," Chase said coldly and walked off towards the elevator.

"What's his problem?" Cuddy asked.

"That's part of what I need to talk to you about," Wilson sighed. "But I really don't know how we're going to fix this problem."  
********************

"I still can't believe Cuddy wouldn't listen to me," Chase said the next morning. He was stretched out on their bed watching his lover pack.

"I hate to say I told you so," House replied.

"No you don't," Chase said. "You love it."

"You're right, I do," House grinned. "What else happened?"

"She spent the rest of the day in diagnostics glaring at me and fawning over Foreman. I think he's gonna get the department." 

House snorted. "I always knew Cuddy was crazy," he said. "What about Wilson? Is he looking like a lost puppy yet? And when did we move into Grand Central Station?"

"Do you want me to get it?"

"It might be Wilson again, this could be fun." House made his way carefully down the hall to the front door and opened it.

"Why aren't you at work?" Cuddy demanded.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because you suspended me," House replied. He tried to block her, but his leg was still too tender to risk not having the cane for support. "You should have received a letter from me."

"Giving me your resignation," Cuddy exclaimed. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a tiny bit?"

"No," House said. "I didn't screw up, Cuddy, Foreman did. But because you want me gone you refuse to even consider that there might be another option here."

"Wilson said..."

"Oh, Wilson said; since when is Wilson the head of Diagnostic medicine?" House asked. "Did he sit in on our differentials? Did he know the background of the case? Had he read the folders? He just happened to be with me because we'd been at lunch. Foreman deliberately withheld vital information on a patient and altered her chart to cover his manipulation."

"I refuse to accept it," Cuddy said as she followed him down the hall.

"What, my resignation or the fact that Foreman is a manipulative bastard?"

"He learned from the best."

House paused and turned around, eyes wide in mock shock. "Wow, that almost sounded like snark," he said. "But it wasn't biting enough. You need to actually want to hurt the other person. And you don't have a choice; I sent copies of the letter to the board along with a small explanation of the circumstances."

"You're being childish."

"Am not."

"You are too." Cuddy paused for a second. "I cannot believe I just said that."

"It's my choice when I leave, Cuddy," House said. "You can't force me to keep working for you. Have fun with your new department head."

"What is Dr. Chase doing here?"

Chase was still on the bed, propped up on several pillows. He glanced up from the medical journal he was reading. "Is that a trick question?" he asked.

"I guess we were too subtle at work, dear," House said. "I told you we should have held hands more."

"Or made out in your office," Chase grinned.

"He lives here," House said, turning back to Cuddy. "And has for the past year and a half. And seeing as it had no impact at work there's nothing you can do about it."

"Greg's an equal opportunity bastard," Chase said.

"House, the rules strictly forbid..."

"Oh just stop," House said. "I don't work for you any more so the rules don't apply. You wouldn't have even known if you hadn't come nosing around today. I'm leaving. Deal with it."

"Where are you going to go without a letter of recommendation?"

"That's my affair and I don't need one," House said. "Do you know how many hospitals would hire me based on reputation alone?"

"Which one?" Chase asked turning the page.

"Quiet, you," House replied. "I think you know the way out, Dr. Cuddy. And call off Wilson; he's not going to change my mind."

Chase stood and followed Cuddy back towards the front door. "Really a year and a half?" she asked.

"Closer to four," Chase replied. "I've only been here a year and a half. Greg doesn't let people into his personal space easily."

"Where's he going?"

"No idea."

"He's your lover," Cuddy said. "He's not just going to walk out and leave you."

"Still doesn't mean I know where he's going." Chase shut the door and quickly locked it.

"She's not going to give up," House commented from the bedroom. "She's going to keep hounding you until you slip up and tell her."

"Then I'll just have to say you went to Australia to take up shark diving," Chase said. He took the suitcase off the bed and hopped on. "Come on, Greg, nap time. You need to rest your leg so you can fly tomorrow with minimal pain."

"Slave driver," House grumbled. He kicked off his shoes and joined his younger lover. "Bobby, did I ever tell you what happened with Stacy?"

"No," Chase said, surprised. He knew that House's ex was still a sore spot.

"We had been together five years when the infarction happened. She sided with Cuddy for amputation, but I refused," House said softly. "I insisted that they remove the clot and restore the blood flow to the damaged area. I thought I could handle the pain from the toxins washing out."

"Greg, that could've killed you," Chase said as he ran his hand up and down House's back.

"It did, they had to shock me back," House sighed. "I asked Cuddy to induce a coma until my leg was better, and she did. When I woke up I found out that Stacy had talked with Cuddy and they had taken me back into the OR and this was the result."

Chase was shocked, not only by the betrayal of trust on Stacy's part, but also that Cuddy would do something like that. It also told him where so many of House's trust issues stemmed from. "Greg, how long did Stacy stay after you woke up?"

"Two weeks," House replied. "When they told me I'd have to use a cane for the rest of my life and I'd be in constant pain. She went home for the night and I never saw her again."

"I'm sorry," Chase whispered. He kissed his lover gently. "Greg, how long do I have to wait to come join you?"

"Can you last two weeks?"

"Yeah. Cuddy is going to have a fit when she finds out I'm leaving too."

They both looked up as the front door closed. "Remind me to take Wilson's key back," House muttered as he closed his eyes.

Chase snorted and pulled the covers up over them so House's face would be hidden. He didn't blame his lover for wanting to hide and was wiling to do whatever he could to help.

"I am never going to get used to that," Wilson said as he stepped into the room. "I brought you guys some dinner."

"Thank you," Chase said.

"House, I know you're awake," Wilson said with a small sigh. "Look, I know I screwed up and you will probably never forgive me, but I tried. I spent an hour in with Cuddy today, but she wouldn't listen to me. Just, look, just give me a call some time when you get settled so I know you're alive."

"Now he looks like a lost puppy," Chase whispered. "Either a basset hound or golden retriever, it's hard to say which."

House snickered and sat up. "I've never been able to stay made at you, Wilson," he said.

"What about the time you switched the sugar and salt in my coffee for a week?" Wilson asked.

"When did I do that?"

"Right after you came back to work following your surgery."

"Oh yeah, that was for giving me a rubber cane in therapy," House said. "Payback is a bitch, Wilson."

"So you forgive me?"

"No, but I probably will," House said. "Keep an eye on Bobby for me. Cuddy stopped by today and found out about us. I don't want anything bad to happen to him before he leaves."

"He's leaving too?"

"Apparently he loves me enough to follow me to wherever I end up," House said. "I don't know why. I'm bitter, sarcastic, manipulative, heartless, crippled."

Chase put his hand over House's mouth. "That's what I love about you," he said. "Do you want to eat in here or in the living room?"

"You mean I have a choice, Doctor Chase?"

"Not if you keep acting like this."

"Fine, living room," House said.

"Wait, you're both dressed," Wilson said, frowning.

"Yeah, it's this amazing new type of sex," House replied. "You have to be completely dressed and you're not allowed to touch the other person."

"Sounds dull," Wilson said.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," House smirked. He grabbed his cane and limped out of the room.

Wilson stared after him. "He's kidding, right?"

"About what?" Chase asked.

"The sex."

"No, last time I couldn't walk right for a week."  
********************

"You know, you left evil off your list of things to love about you," Chase said later that night once they were alone.

"What?"

"Wilson. You've got him believing that some of our hottest sex has been when we're completely dressed and not touching each other."

"I know, fun, isn't it?" House smirked. "I wish I could be there to see Julie's face when he tries to explain it to her."

"Greg, why not just tell him you're still mad at him?"

"Because this is so much more fun," House replied. "All right, fine, if it's going to bother you that much, tell him the truth tomorrow."

"It'll be too late then," Chase said.

"No, it won't. Julie won't talk to him tonight," House said. "She hates it when Wilson spends time with me. You'll have plenty of time to set him straight. Now, I think we should go to bed and try some of the naked kind of sex."

"Is your leg up to it?"

"No, but the rest of me is."


	13. Chapter 13

Miami

Greg woke up and reached over Horatio to the phone that was on the far side of the bedside table. "'Lo?"

"Is Horatio there? This is Aaron Hotchner. There's something wrong with Spencer and all the dragons are gone."

"Hang on." Greg leaned back and shook his dragon's shoulder. He wasn't surprised Horatio was still asleep; they'd been pretty active the night before. "H, wake up."

"What's wrong?" Horatio asked, stretching.

"It's Aaron Hotchner," Greg replied. "He says something is wrong with his dragon."

Horatio sat up and took the phone. He felt cold and hoped that the young dragon Gil had become so attached to hadn't had a relapse. "Hotch?"

"I need your help," Hotch said. "I would've called sooner, but Nick and Tony thought they could handle it. Spencer had a feeling that there was something wrong while we were at General Hammond's house and it became worse when he focused on Nick, Tony and Megan. But we've picked them up, we're all safe and the feeling just won't go away. It's making him sick."

"Let me talk with him, please," Horatio said.

"H?"

"I might have to go talk with Gil," Horatio said. "Spencer is having trouble."

"I'll go make the coffee." Greg slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sleep pants before leaving the room.

"Hello?"

"Spencer, it's Horatio Caine; can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Reid said softly. "I just feel like the missing girls aren't here and they're in danger. We're all in danger."

"One step at a time, Spencer," Horatio said. "Is the feeling of danger for all the bond pairs or specific dragons?"

"I don't know," Reid replied.

Horatio took a deep breath. "Hey, its okay, Spencer. It's okay," he said. "You need to calm down. I know its hard, Spencer, and you're feeling like you're being pulled in two different directions, but I need you calm. Okay?"

"I'll try," Reid said.

"Okay, Hotch told me you're all safe. Where are you?"

"At Cheyenne Mountain where the Stargate is," Reid replied.

"Good, if you and all the humans are safe then you'll be able to focus more on the deeper feeling," Horatio said. "Take a deep breath for me and focus on what you're feeling. I need you to tell me if what you're feeling is danger for everyone or specific pairs. Start there, Spencer, and let me know if I need to talk with someone here."

"It's vague," Spencer said and Horatio was relieved to hear that the young dragon sounded calmer. "I can't pin it down, Horatio."

"That's okay," Horatio said. "Tell me how you know the young girls aren't in Colorado."

"I don't know, I just do," Reid said. "They're to the east of us, maybe in New York or DC."

Horatio blinked a few times and glanced over at his human, who had just walked back in the door. "Greg, go and get Mandy, please," he said. "Spencer, I want you and Hotch to come back to Miami. I'll hop up and tell Gil what's going on, but I'm fairly sure he'll agree with me on this one."

"But that will leave everyone here without a dragon," Reid said.

"You said they're all in a secure place?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to abandon them."

"You won't be, Nicky and Tony will be able to keep everything together until the dragons get back," Horatio said. "We need to figure out what's going on with you, young one."

"I'm sick again, aren't I?" Reid asked.

"No, you're not. If anything, it sounds like you're healthier than the rest of us," Horatio replied. "Tell Hotch I want you both back in Miami as soon as possible, okay? And I promise I'll let Gil know what's going on." 

"Thanks, Horatio," Reid said and hung up.

"Isn't that rather uncomfortable?" Mandy asked leaning against the door frame.

"What?" Horatio made sure the covers were in place.

"Sleeping in your collar," Mandy replied.

Horatio's hand went to his throat. He had forgotten that he'd let Greg collar him the night before. It hadn't come out since Ray had come to live with them and Horatio wondered if he should be worried about how natural the soft leather felt around his neck. "As long as it's not too tight, it's not bad," he said. "I've got a question for you, Mandy. Can you meet me in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Mandy grinned.

"Sorry, H," Greg commented as he slid back onto the bed. "I forgot about it too."

"Mandy's seen me in it before," Horatio said. "She won't tell anyone." He cupped the back of Greg's head and pulled his human in for a deep kiss. Greg moaned softly and leaned in. "We can't Greg. I've got to be the leader here and get some stuff taken care of."

"What can I do to help?" Greg asked as he caught his breath.

"Find Don Eppes, Flack and the Winchesters for me, please." Horatio kissed Greg again and got out of bed. He crossed to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans. "Anyone else who wants to join us can, but those are the primary pairs I need for this."

"You got it, H." Greg reached up and undid the collar around Horatio's neck. "I still love the sight of you with the black leather against your white skin."

"I know," Horatio smiled. He kissed Greg again. "Go on, if you don't leave now, I'm going to pin you back to the bed and then Gil will be mad at me."

"I think he'd understand," Greg grinned. He dodged the swat Horatio aimed at his ass and left the room.

"Brat," Horatio murmured fondly. He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. A few deep breaths and when he opened them again, he was on Pax Draconis.

"You look like a ghost," Gil commented from the rock he was using as a chair. "I suppose we've never noticed before because we all looked the same."

Horatio sat down next to Gil. "I guess that explains why we can't Change when we come here this way," he said. "We can figure that out later, Gil. There's something wrong with Spencer. I've got them flying back to Miami, but he and Hotch are worried he's sick again."

"What did you tell them?" Gil asked.

"That Spencer is perfectly healthy," Horatio replied. "I've got Mandy awaiting me in the kitchen, but it honestly sounds as though Spencer's talent decided to manifest early, and that's what's making him feel so sick."

"He's only been Changed for about a week," Gil said. "There's no way in hell his talent is manifesting this early. There has to be another explanation."

"Gil, he says that the missing girls are on the east coast, maybe New York or DC and the only thing he has to go on is a hunch," Horatio said. "Not to mention that he's sensing danger for at least one if not all bond pairs, but the feeling is still too vague to do anything about it right now."

"Is it possible for a dragon to Change and blend at the same time?" Gil asked. "And if he did, would he still suffer from bond sickness?"

"I'll ask Mandy," Horatio replied. "There's still a lot we don't know, Gil. This might just be something we have to learn from, not solve."

"And Spencer just has to suffer through it?"

Horatio put a hand on Gil's shoulder. "No one likes to see their child suffer," he said softly. "But sometimes there's nothing we can do to help them, only support them until things are better."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Gil said. "Let me know what Mandy says and what you guys end up doing."

"Depending on where the kids are, I'm going to dispatch bond pairs to various cities and we're going to get them back," Horatio said. "Then we'll wait for you guys to come home before we all go back to our respective cities."

"Tell Spencer I want to see him before he goes home," Gil said. "If only to just talk with him for a bit."

"Okay, how are things going up here?"

"Time definitely runs differently here than it does on Earth," Gil snorted. "We're still just waiting for the gate to activate again and then we're all going to Change and wait for the teams to come through. Jack and Gibbs are working on some sort of military something or other and Larry is talking with Chrysalis." 

"So why are you over here?"

Gil grinned. "I've been trying the whole jump thing in reverse," he said. "It makes sense if we can come here from Miami then we should be able to go to Miami from here."

"You're not having any luck, are you?" Horatio asked.

"None, there has to be something here that helps us with the jump," Gil replied.

"Probably these," Horatio commented, his pendant resting over a finger. "Greg thinks that's a dragon scale in there, most likely from Chrysalis. It's likely that the pendant adds to our innate power and brings us up here."

"So the stone and scale combination is like a movie projector," Gil said. "That's makes sense; I'll ask Chrysalis about it."

"It'd be fun to find out if Greg is right," Horatio said. "I'd better get back, Gil, everyone is waiting for me."

"Keep me updated," Gil said.

"I will."

When Horatio opened his eyes he found Greg stretched out next to him on the bed, one foot waving almost idly. "Everyone is out on the beach."

"Okay, nothing has happened with Gil and the others," Horatio said. "I hope Mandy can answer these questions without her books. I have a feeling that at least two lives might depend on it."


	14. Chapter 14

New Jersey

"At least let me take you to the airport," Chase said.

"I'll take a cab, Bobby; you need to get to work," House replied. "When are you going to tell Cuddy?"

"After I'm done at the clinic," Chase said. "Call me tonight and we can have phone sex."

House licked his lips. "I promise," he said. "But it might be late. Alexx is going to want to get caught up and it could take a while."

"How did the two of you meet, anyway?"

"We were at a conference on a debate panel," House said. "I don't even remember what the two of us were debating, only that we were on opposite sides and we had so much fun that we met for supper afterwards and I've had a standing invitation to visit her ever since she moved down to Miami."

"Does anyone up here know about her?"

"Wilson might if he thought about it, but everyone thinks he's my only friend," House smirked. "Or was my only friend, anyway."

"I am going to tell him the truth about the whole clothing on sex thing," Chase said.

"Spoil sport."

Chase went easily into House's personal space and started nibbling on his neck. House moaned softly, pulled his young lover in closer and tilted his head to the side. He didn't know exactly how he was going to get through the next two weeks without touching Chase. It was almost like asking him not to breathe, or to be nice to people.

"Let me come," Chase murmured.

House moved them towards the sofa and tumbled Chase down onto his back and sat down next to his hip. "Give me a second and you won't remember your own name," he said.

"No, Greg, I meant let me, oh god." Chase tensed up as House leaned in and started sucking on his erection.

House closed his eyes and tried to memorize everything – the noises Chase was making, the weight and feel of him on his tongue and how he tasted as House worked him. Chase reached down and ran his fingers through House's hair as he struggled not to thrust. He knew how much his lover liked to be in control at certain times and gave in whenever he could. House hummed his approval and pressed down to keep Chase in place as he took him deeper.

"Greg, close," Chase gasped, his eyes closing.

House responded by pulling back until just the head was in his mouth and started flicking his tongue at random places, then sucking as much as he could back into his mouth. He had just pulled back for the third time when Chase cried out and came. House swallowed as much as he could and then licked his lover clean.

"I meant let me come to Miami with you," Chase murmured, petting House.

"Oh, well, this was more fun," House said with a smile. He reached under the sofa and pulled out a box. "And it can be better. How would you feel about carrying part of me with you today?"

"What is this?" Chase asked.

"A new plug," House replied. "And a ring. One is for your ass; the other is for your finger. You're too damn cute for your own good and since I'm not going to be here to keep the women away, I thought this might."

"You're asking me to marry you?"

"No, I'm just possessive."

Chase was good enough at speaking House at that point that he just smiled and held out the ring. "Yes."

House took the ring and slipped it onto Chase's left ring finger. "Good," he said. "Now, what about the plug?"

"That, I'll admit, has me puzzled," Chase admitted.

"Its simple, you let me come in your ass, we slip this in and it will keep my semen inside you," House said. "Then you go to work and I, unfortunately, leave for Miami."

"Sounds messy," Chase said. "But hotter than hell."

"Is that a yes?" House asked.

"What do you think?" Chase murmured as he leaned up to kiss his lover.  
********************

Chase was still feeling every thrust House had made into his body while he went through his clinic hours. He could see his lover's opinion of the patients more than normal and wondered how the hell he was going to get through the next two weeks. He was busy filling out a chart when he heard Wilson's voice mention his lover's name.

"I'm sorry, Stacy, but House isn't here," Wilson was saying.

"Is he sick? Greg's always at work," the woman said. "He's the only one who can help my husband."

Wilson sighed. "House is home sulking because of a mistake here," he said. "Dr. Chase, would you call House and let him know that Stacy is here and needs his help?"

"No," Chase said. He flipped his folder closed and reached for the next one.

"I think House has rubbed off on you," Wilson sighed.

"Many times," Chase muttered. He reached into his lab coat pocket and pushed the button that would send the call to voicemail. "It won't work, Wilson. He's not at home and he doesn't have his cell phone."

"So why do you have it?" Wilson asked.

"Because he asked me to," Chase replied. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

Stacy slammed the folders she was holding down onto the counter. "Can someone please just tell me where Greg is? I need his help. My husband is sick and no one can find anything wrong with him."

"Dr. Chase," Cuddy said as she joined the group, "tell me where Dr. House is so I can get him back to work."

"No," Chase said.

"That wasn't a request," Cuddy said.

"Dr. House resigned and isn't your concern any longer, Dr. Cuddy," Chase said icily. "And why would he want to see the bitchwhore who betrayed, crippled and then deserted him, let alone help her with anything?"

Three shocked faces stared at him. Chase dug in his pocket and pulled out a letter. "I was going to do this in a less public place, but I think this is better," he said. "Dr. Cuddy, I'm officially tendering my resignation."

"What?" Wilson exclaimed. "Chase, be reasonable. Don't throw away everything you have for House. The only things he loves are his pills and manipulating people. He doesn't give a damn about you."

Chase punched Wilson hard enough that the other doctor went over backwards out the clinic door. "I was going to stay for two weeks, Cuddy, but I think I'm just going to leave today. Good luck with Foreman."

"What the hell was that all about, Lisa?" Stacy asked.

"That's House's boyfriend," Wilson said as he rejoined the group. "He's got a good right too."

"Did he break anything?" Cuddy asked.

"Just my pen," Wilson replied. "I should have seen that coming."

"Greg turned gay after I left?" Stacy asked.

"He claims he's bisexual," Wilson said. "I'm sorry, Stacy, there's no way to track House down at this point. Maybe Foreman and Cameron can help you out."

"That's a good idea," Cuddy said. "I'll make some phone calls and see if I can figure out where Chase is going."

Wilson sighed and rubbed his chin. "You should let it go, Cuddy," he said. "Neither of them are idiots. They'll know we're trying to track them."

"Not to mention it's illegal," Stacy said. "What the hell happened with Greg?"

"It's a long story," Wilson sighed.  
********************  
Miami

House stretched out on his hotel bed with a groan and put the heating pad back on his leg. He hated flying, even when the plane was empty enough for him to put his legs up. His thigh always cramped and it was worse because he hadn't fully recovered from the stress cramp. He took out his new cell phone and called Alexx, letting her know his room number and that there was a key waiting for her at the front desk. Then he called his lover.

"I punched Wilson in the clinic," Chase said.

"I'm sure he deserved it, but why?" House asked.

"Stacy showed up looking for you and they were all trying to get me to tell them where you are," Chase replied. "When I told Cuddy I was resigning, Wilson told me that I was being stupid and you didn't care about me."

"I hope you broke his damn jaw," House growled. "I love you, Bobby. I want nothing more than to have you here curled up with me."

Chase smiled. "I don't think anything is broken, but I did call Stacy a bitchwhore," he said. "She looked a little stunned."

"What the hell does she want?"

"For you to treat her husband."

"Nice," House snorted. "So I'm guessing things didn't go that great with Cuddy."

"I bought my ticket with cash so she won't be able to trace me," Chase said. "Like she was talking about doing. I'll be in Miami this time tomorrow."

"Good, I didn't realize how hard this would be," House said. "I don't know what we're going to do for jobs, Bobby."

"As long as we're together, it doesn't matter," Chase said. "And I think you promised me phone sex. I still have the plug in."

"Just for you, my leg is all cramped up," House admitted. "I've got the hot pad on it and I'm waiting for the pain killers to kick in."

"Then I can wait," Chase said. "Or come up with something on my own."

"Thank you," House said softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Pax Draconis

"Thank you, again, for coming to our aid," Chrysalis said as Gil rejoined the group. "We didn't know what to do after Jack first told us of the problem."

"It's our pleasure," Gil said. He settled down on a rock near Chrysalis. "I was trying to make the trip home to Miami and couldn't do it."

Chrysalis grinned, his fangs showing. "I would've been very surprised if you had been able to do so. The scale in the center of the orb of your pendant is what allows you to return here. We believe that repeated trips would be impossible otherwise, even at your level of power."

"So Greg was right, it is the pendant that allows us to travel here," Gil said. "So what would happen if we were to take pendants home to the others? Would they be able to make the trip here?"

"I don't know. I suppose we could try and see what happens. I'll go and get some pendants for you to take home with you," Chrysalis said. "Make sure that only blended dragons obtain them."

"Where's he off to?" Gibbs asked as he sat down next to Gil.

"We're going to try an experiment," Gil replied. "He's going to give me pendants for everyone else. It's possible that we've been too limited in our ideas about this place."

"Huh, that'd make Mandy happy," Gibbs said.

"Speaking of, there's a development at home. Horatio came up to see me. It seems that Spencer is manifesting his talent," Gil said.

"That's impossible," Gibbs snorted.

"Based on what we know, yes, but what's to say we don't know everything?" Gil asked. "This is such a large world, how do we know we know everything about it? Even with Mandy around to answer questions for us."

Gibbs sighed. "I suppose you're right," he said. "So do you need to go back?"

"No, Horatio and the others have it well in hand."

"Hey, here we go," Jack called. "Remember what I said about staying back when the gate activates."

"Should we Change now?" Larry asked as the gate fountained out and started shimmering.

"Yep, spread out and let's get ready," Jack said.

Gil, Gibbs and Larry counted off from Jack and all four Changed to true form. Jack had briefed them on Daniel and the team's experiments to try and hurt Jack while he was in true form. He was positive none of the weapons the geologic teams would carry would be able to hurt them.

The first people from the SGC through the gate were members of the Marine group SG-3. Jack wondered why they were there as there was no reported threat to the scientists. Then he realized that Hammond had considered Jack and the other dragons a tangible threat.

"I'm insulted," Jack said as he stood up and flexed his wings.

"Jack?" Gil asked as six P-90s were aimed at them.

The purple dragon didn't answer, but reached out and picked up one of the Marines. "What are your orders, Roberts?" he demanded.

"O'Neill?"

"Just answer the damn question. What are your orders?"

"To get the planet ready for the mining teams," the trembling man replied. "Please don't eat me."

"Oh for crying out loud, I'm not gonna eat you," Jack said. "Who did your orders come from?"

"Don't even think about it, sonny-boy," Gibbs said to one of the other Marines. "You won't do anything other than piss us off and I'm guessing you really don't want to do that."

A gun fired and the bullets ballooned out and tore through Gil's wing membrane, shredding it. "Son of a bitch," Gil growled. He picked up two of the Marines, including the one who shot him. "That. Hurt."

"They've been supplied by hunters," Gibbs barked. He grabbed two and Larry nabbed the remaining one. "Maybe we should eat them after they tell us who the hell sent them here."

"It wasn't Hammond," Jack said. "Great, now I don't know what to do. With hunters involved we can't let them get back to the SGC, but they're my friends. I can't just kill them."

"I can," Gil said. "Do you know how long it takes membrane to heal properly? I won't be able to Change again for months."

"We need to know who gave them their orders and who supplied them," Gibbs said.

The gate activated again and caught everyone's attention. The dragons all breathed a sign of relief when Daniel, Nick, Tony and Megan came through – all of them armed.

"Jack, we need to talk," Daniel said.

"No kidding, Danny," Jack growled. "Starting with what the hell is going on here and work our way up from there. These guys are all armed with hunter ammo."

"You're serious," Daniel said.

"Gil!" Nick yelled.

"I'm okay, Nicky," Gil replied through his fangs. "But these two are a squeeze away from death. I am not in a good mood right now."

"There's no good outcome for this situation," Jack said. "Danny, get their guns. If you don't drop them the second your feet touch the ground, you're dead Marines. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," the men said.

"One at a time, put 'em down," Jack continued. "Danny, Nick, Tony, cover them while we Change back to human form and we're all going back to the SGC."

Larry put the man he was holding back on the ground, but only loosened his grip once the P-90 was safely in Daniel's hands. The others followed Larry's lead until all six men were kneeling on the ground, hands behind their heads and three of the dragons were back in human form – Gil being tended to by Nick. Jack stayed in true form.

"Jack, Hammond is missing," Daniel said. "We went to his house and it was a mess. Whoever took the girls went back for him."

His purple head lowered until it was level with the members of SG-3. "How 'bout it, boys? What did you do to General Hammond?"

"Nothing, we haven't been off base in three days," Roberts said.

"Why don't I believe you?" Jack asked. "Daniel, dial us home. Are Carter and Teal'c in the gate room?"

"Yeah, we have everything under control there," Daniel said.

"Good enough, dial it up. We're sticking these clowns in an ice tank and calling Paul," Jack said. "And then we'll find some answers."

"I need to get home," Gil said through his teeth. In human form the wing membrane correlated to the shoulder blade.

"Not until you get that looked at," Jack said. "Our doctor has patched me up enough times that she knows what she's doing."

"No you don't, bucko," Gibbs snarled. He hit the Marine who had lunged towards Tony with the butt of the gun he was holding. "I hate doing that."

"What?" Roberts asked. "Is Phillips okay? His wife just had their first kid."

"He'll have one hell of a headache when he wakes up," Gibbs replied. "Anyone else want to be stupid? Thought the Corps trained you better than this."

"There's a reason we call you jarheads," Jack said as he Changed back to his human form.

"Watch it, flyboy," Gibbs growled, but he was smiling. 

"Larry, can you get the pendants from Chrysalis?" Gil asked as Nick and Tony took him up the ramp towards the gate.

"Absolutely."  
********************  
Colorado (SGC)

"So we have a missing general, an SGC team suddenly armed with hunter weapons and no one willing to talk," Jack said once everyone was back in the SGC and Gil was in surgery – Nick asleep in a guestroom.

"Is it safe to assume that whoever has the girls has Hammond?" Daniel asked. "And that maybe this isn't the NID after all, but an offshoot or maybe rogue group?"

"Do two rogues make a right?" Tony asked. "Ow, sorry boss."

"You should be," Gibbs said. "Jack, I know I'm on your turf, but I'd like a hand in the interrogations. Gil's my friend."

"I was gonna ask anyway," Jack said. "I heard that your talent is as a human lie detector and I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood to be lied to right now."

Carter poked her head into the room. "Major Davis is on the phone for you, sir."

"Good enough," Jack replied. "Carter, I want you and Teal'c to work with Siler and figure out if we've had any hostiles come through the gate in the past two weeks. Also, lock and delete Pax Draconis from the computer. I don't want anyone going back there. And erase your tracks. There's no way to know how far this goes and I want it all on me."

"Yes sir," Carter replied and ducked out again.

Jack looked at the group. "Let me talk with Paul about a couple of things and then we can start questioning SG-3."

"What are you going to do, Jack?" Daniel asked. "I mean its one thing to threaten to kill them on Pax Draconis when they were a tangible threat. These are our friends. We can't just kill them here in cold blood."

"I dunno, Danny," Jack sighed. "I guess it really all depends on what kind of answers I get. The fact that they had hunter ammo, weren't surprised to see us, and shot Gil makes me really nervous."

"One of us should call Miami," Tony commented.

"I'll do it," Gibbs said. "We need to break up the meeting and get everyone home again as soon as possible. The last thing we need is for these dirt bags to get wind of where our families are."

"Do it," Jack agreed. "I'll be ready in half an hour, Gibbs."

"I'll be waiting," Gibbs grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

Miami

Horatio and Greg had just joined everyone on the beach when Horatio's cell phone rang. "Yeah, Horatio."

"It's Gibbs; we've been attacked by members of Jack's organization. They had hunter weapons."

"Are you all okay?" Horatio asked.

"Gil's in surgery, his wing membrane was ripped," Gibbs said. "Horatio, you need to send everyone home and lock down the communities. We don't know how far this goes or if we've been found out."

"Wouldn't it be better to keep everyone here where we know they'll be safe?" Horatio asked.

"We're flying blind here," Gibbs admitted. "Tony told me what happened with Reid and I'm hoping that feeling he got was just the warning that Gil was going to be shot. But Jack and I agree that we need to break up the meeting ASAP."

"I understand," Horatio said. "I was going to dispatch bonded pair teams to track the missing girls."

"Good thinking, do we know where they are?"

"NY or DC; I was going to see if Spencer could pin it down any closer once he was here," Horatio said. "Tell Gil I've got everything under control here and we'll break as soon as we can."

Gibbs sighed. "Can you keep Faith in your community?"

"I'll take her to Alexx's when I go to pick Spencer and Hotch up at the airport," Horatio said. "I'll call when I know more, Gibbs."

"So will I."

Horatio put his phone down with a small sigh. "We don't have a lot of time," he said. He quickly outlined his conversations with Hotch, Gil, and Gibbs. "While I'm gone, I want everyone to start packing. We're going to need feds in every city so I need someone to call the BAU and talk with Gideon, please. When I get back, we're going to work."  
********************

House wasn't fond of kids. He could understand the need for them on some level, but he really just didn't like them. Babies were messy, kids tended to stare at his cane and ask stupid questions about his legs, and teenagers were just plain stupid. When he accepted Alexx's invitation to lunch he didn't know she was baby-sitting for a coworker. So he stood and glared down at the kid when Alexx introduced them.

"Do you play video games?" Ray asked.

"Do I what?" House asked, not entirely sure he'd heard the question correctly.

"Play video games," Ray repeated with a grin. "I've already beat everyone else here."

Alexx smiled. "Ray's a whiz when it comes to games," she said. "I won't mind if you play a couple of rounds with him, Greg. And you'd probably be more comfortable in the den too."

"You don't want to ask me anything else?" House asked suspiciously.

"Nope, Uncle Horatio says that no one can help how they're made or what happens to them and that I should treat everyone the same unless they specifically ask for my help," Ray said, dismissing House's cane and limp easily. "I'll let you choose the game."

"You'll find things are different around here," Alexx commented patting House on the arm. "I'll call you both when lunch is ready."  
********************

Horatio was leaning against the Hummer, door open so Faith could enjoy the breeze, when Hotch and Reid walked out of the airport. The younger dragon walked right over to Horatio and wrapped around him, shaking. "It's gone," Reid whispered. "The feeling of danger just vanished. I'm scared."

"You'll be fine, young one," Horatio replied. He rubbed Reid's back. "I know why it's gone and what happened. We need to stop at my ME's house to drop off Faith and then we've got work to do."

"What's going on, Horatio?" Hotch asked as he climbed into the Hummer next to the car seat.

"Gil was shot by, if not hunters, people working for them," Horatio replied as he maneuvered Reid into the front seat. "He was hit in the wing. It's painful, but with rehab he'll be fine."

"Where is he?" Reid asked. "Can I go see him?"

"He's still in Colorado, but he'll be home as soon as possible," Horatio said. "Gibbs called and gave the order to break up the meeting, which is what we're going to do. Only instead of running back to our cities we're going to find the missing girls."

"Which is another reason you needed me here," Reid said. "They're not here. They're to the north. I'm still thinking New York or DC."

"It'll be easy enough to check," Horatio said. "And you can come back as soon as Gil is home again and resting."

Hotch nodded. "You need us to go along as a type of homing beacon," he said. "Spence, do you feel up to this?"

"I'd really like to talk with Gil, just to be sure he's okay, and then yeah, I'm up for anything," Reid said. "I want to get General Hammond and his granddaughters home and back together again. Just, do you think we could get the bureau plane? We're going to need to be able to move quickly once we do find them."

"You're a marvel, Spencer," Horatio commented.

"That he is," Hotch agreed. He leaned forward and put a hand on his dragon's shoulder. "That he most definitely is."  
********************

"So you live with your uncle?" House asked once he and Ray were settled and playing Lego Indiana Jones.

"Yeah, he and Uncle Greg kinda adopted me when my mom started having trouble," Ray replied.

"You do know you shouldn't tell strangers everything," House commented as he broke through a wall to a cave full of enemies.

"You're not a stranger," Ray said. "Aunt Alexx obviously trusts you so that means you're a member of her family. She's part of my family, so that makes you a part of my family. Besides, you asked."

House snorted, trying to hide how amused he actually was. Ray was enough to make him reevaluate his opinion of kids. "How does that work, exactly?"

"You open your mouth and words come out," Ray replied.

"You've got possibilities, kid," House said.

"Thanks. Uncle Horatio and Uncle Greg both let me speak my mind, not like my mom or her boyfriend Rick. They would've hit me if I said something like that to an adult."

"Life is harder if you always say exactly what you are thinking," House said. "It can lose you friends, jobs, respect..."

"But that never stopped you, did it Greg?" Alexx asked as she joined them.

"I didn't have anyone tell me how stupid it was," House replied. "I just thought the kid should have some warning."

"Ray, go wash up, please," Alexx said. "Lunch is in five minutes."

"Okay Aunt Alexx." Ray paused the game and left the room.

"He's been abused, hasn't he?" House said softly. He pushed himself up off the floor and into one of the chairs.

"By his mother and her boyfriend," Alexx replied just as softly. "Horatio had to threaten to take them to court to get full custody of Ray."

"This Horatio sounds almost too good to be human," House said. "Do you know how rare it is for kids that age to completely ignore my cane?"

Alexx laughed. "You'll get a chance to find out for yourself. He's coming by to drop off a friend's daughter," she said.

"What is this, a day care?"

"I help out why I can and with my own at my parents' house, its nice to have kids around," Alexx said mildly. "I don't think Faith will bother you too much, Greg. She's only three or so months old."

"They're even worse at that age. They can't tell you what they want or what's wrong with them."

"Their wants are fairly simple; food, clean diapers, and to be held," Alexx said.

"This is your way of compensating for your job," House said. "Your way of giving something back."

"Honey, you're not going to get an argument out of me when the kids are around," Alexx said. "There's no law against loving kids unconditionally and wanting to help them any way you can."

"I'm pretty sure there's a law against being an optimistic, sugary, party-pooper," House said.

"Or a negative, pessimistic, kill-joy," Alexx replied mildly. "You're not going to get a rise out of me, Greg."

They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. "Hello?"

"Uncle Horatio," Ray exclaimed.

"Here's your chance," Alexx said. She stood and went out into the hall. "Hey Horatio, is everything okay?"

"We're working on it," Horatio replied. "Alexx Woods, this is Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid from the FBI. Guys, this is my ME, Dr. Alexx Woods. And this is my nephew, Ray."

"It's nice to meet you both," Alexx said. "Is this Faith?"

"It is, and Gibbs said to thank you for watching her," Horatio smiled. "Ray, I've got to go out of town with Mac and Danny for a couple of days, okay? Greg's going with me so I need you to stay here and help take care of Faith."

"Okay," Ray said. "Aunt Alexx was going to start teaching me anatomy."

"Who the hell teaches a kid anatomy?"

"This is Dr. Gregory House," Alexx said. "He's an old friend in town for a couple of weeks. And I do, Greg."

House froze in the entryway to the den and just stared at the group for a long moment. Then he limped forward and took Reid's wrist in his hand. "Have you been sick?" he demanded. "Oh come on, it's an easy enough question; have you been sick? High fever, chills, chest and stomach pain? Weird feelings you can't explain?"

"Dr. House," Horatio said, warning clear in his tone and posture.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, hidden world, danger, not going to admit it to a complete stranger," House said as he looked at Reid's eyes. "Alexx, do you have any vitamin C, A, and E around here?"

"Of course," Alexx replied. "But why?"

"What, haven't any of you heard of draconis neuromytosis before?" House snapped.


	17. Chapter 17

Colorado (SGC)

"What's going on out there, Jack?" Major Paul Davis asked once he and Jack were talking on a secure phone line.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning."

Jack took a deep breath. "It started when we got back from DC," he said. "Hammond sent us on a recon mission where we met the lore master dragons."

"You know I still can't get over that," Paul said. "We think you're the only one for years and suddenly all these other dragons just show up."

"Tell me about it," Jack snorted. "When we got back from Pax Draconis I tried to tell Hammond to tank the mining mission for the planet and he refused. We got into a fight over it and I left before I hurt him. But I knew something wasn't right so I went to his place to try again. The NID had Kayla and Tessa."

"When did they get active again?" Paul asked.

"Looking back, I don't think they have," Jack replied. He outlined his trip to Miami, what the FBI agents had found out and the events on Pax Draconis. "I have people I trust working on things here, but Hammond is officially MIA at this point."

"What do you need from me?"

"Help, if the search gets into DC. I think the SGC needs to be involved in this," Jack said. "And I'm gonna be talking with SG-3 to find out who the hell told them to shoot my ass and gave 'em the weapons to do it."

"Be careful, Jack; General Hammond is going to want you in one piece when this is all over with."

"Yeah," Jack snorted, "so he can kill me himself."  
********************

"It's been a while since I've done this," Jack admitted as he, Gibbs and Tony made their way towards the room they were planning to use as an interrogation room. "Are you sure you want Tony along for this?"

"Yep, he knows my style," Gibbs grinned. "Jack, no offense but it might be best if you were behind the wall while I get this going. They know you and that can be used against us."

"Not to mention you're more or less running this place right now," Tony added. "It'll work better if we're not interrupted."

"I don't like it, but okay," Jack sighed. "Good luck in there."

Gibbs grinned. "It ain't luck, flyboy, its pure skill and cunning," he said. "And I just happen to be a bastard."

"He takes pride in it," Tony said. "Ow. Sorry boss."  
********************

"How's it going?" Daniel asked an hour later when he joined Jack in the smaller room behind the mirrored glass.

"Gibbs is good," Jack replied. "He started off at the bottom and is working his way towards Roberts. Beckett and Smith didn't know a thing and were almost in tears by the time Gibbs was done with them."

"So much for Marines being tough," Daniel grinned. He locked the door and wrapped his arms around Jack. "I know now may not be the time, but I really need you."

Jack turned his head and kissed his human gently. Daniel moved forward until he had Jack pressed up against the wall and then leaned further over Jack's left shoulder trying to deepen the kiss.

"This would be more comfortable if you let me turn around," Jack murmured. "Not to mention easier."

"I guess I wasn't really thinking," Daniel grinned. He took and step back and moved in again once Jack's back was against the wall. Jack initiated the took control of the kiss, slowly thrusting his tongue in and out of his human's mouth, being sure to caress and rub Daniel's tongue each time. Daniel moaned softly, the sound almost muffled by Jack's mouth, and started to thrust, rubbing his erection on Jack's hip. Jack ran his hands down Daniel's sides and stilled his hips.

"We need to be quick, Danny, but not that quick," Jack said. He kissed his human again and turned him around so their initial positions were reversed. "I hope you brought something slick with you."

"In my left pocket," Daniel said. "Claim me?"

"Need a bed to do that properly," Jack grinned. He undid Daniel's blue uniform pants and pushed them off. "This is new."

"Thought it'd be quicker. They're in my office."

"Nice." Jack slid two slick fingers into Daniel and started spreading the lube around. "Maybe this should be our new rule whenever we're on base or at home."

"I'm not going off-world like this," Daniel said, the last word trailing off into a moan as Jack twisted his fingers and hit Daniel's prostate.

Jack snorted and started to undo his own pants and belt. "I wouldn't want you to, Danny-boy. I have a hard enough time concentrating as it is. The thought of you running around like that would fry what's left of my brain."

"Oh yeah," Daniel moaned as Jack sank into him. He braced his hands on the wall as his dragon started to thrust, biting his lip the whole time to keep from crying out when Jack found the right angle of penetration the first time. Jack growled softly and braced himself so he could thrust sharper and harder into his human. He knew that he really should be listening to the interrogations, especially as SG-3 was his responsibility until Hammond was recovered, but Jack really couldn't bring himself to care. He buried his face against Daniel's neck and inhaled sharply, craving his human's unique scent.

Daniel was arching and pushing back as best he could, trying to get Jack deeper into him. Jack growled again and nipped at Daniel's neck. Daniel took the hint and stilled until one of Jack's hands wrapped around his cock and started stroking him roughly. The extra stimulation was all it took – Daniel tensed and came over the wall and Jack's hand.

Jack kept thrusting and lifted his hand up to his human's mouth. Daniel hummed contentedly in the back of his throat, wrapped his long fingers around Jack's wrist and started licking his hand clean. The feel of Daniel's tongue on his fingers was all it took to pushed Jack over the edge as well. He slumped down against Daniel with a sigh.

"Gil's awake," Daniel said licking his lips.

"Stay here and let Gibbs know when he's in-between interrogations," Jack replied. He turned Daniel around and kissed him again. "I'll go down and check on them now. His community has to be freaking out."  
********************

Gil was lying on his stomach, right arm completely immobilized in some kind of a metal and canvas contraption. Nick was sitting near the head of the bed holding Gil's free hand and the LA beta pair was perched on the next bed where Gil could see them.

"Gibbs called Miami," Larry said. "And I believe everyone is heading out, if not home, in the next day or so."

"Probably the safest move," Gil said. "What about Spencer? Is he okay?"

"We haven't heard anything," Megan replied. "But Hotch promised to call as soon as he knew anything."

Gil sighed carefully. "Dr. Frasier says I'm not leaving for a couple of days at least..."

"That's right," Janet commented as she walked past the bed.

"But that doesn't mean I want to be completely out of touch," Gil continued. "Especially as Spencer is involved with this. I hate that I can't be there with him."

Nick ran a hand through Gil's hair. "Horatio and the others will take good care of him. You just focus on getting better."

"How are you doing, Gil?" Jack asked as he walked in the door.

"We cleaned out the smaller bone fragments and fused what we could back together," Janet replied. "Donor bone and wire will help everything grow back together, but he has to stay horizontal for at least a week and rest for at least a month after that. It almost would've been better for him to stay in dragon form because I could've just stitched up the membrane and then immobilized the arm."

"I wasn't thinking too clearly at the time," Gil pointed out dryly.

"Well, I guess we know for next time," Jack said. "Gibbs and Tony are still interrogating SG-3, but so far no one knows nothing."

"I'm a little suspicious of that Roberts guy," Gil said. "Nicky, may I have some water please?"

"We haven't gotten to him," Gibbs said walking in. "He's next but I thought I'd let him stew a bit more. How 'bout it, Gil? Are you gonna be able to fly again?"

"In a year or so," Gil grinned. "That kid who shot me is lucky you guys were there. I probably would've killed him if I'd been alone."

Gibbs snorted. "I think we got lucky, Gil," he said. "That whole situation could've ended badly for us or them. I can't help but think this was a test of some sort, and I don't know if we passed or not."

"We probably won't know until we're done here and Hammond is home again," Gil said. "Jack, would it be possible for someone to call Miami for me and check on Spencer? I'm really worried about him."

"I'll do it, Gil," Nick said. "The next time we wake up."

Gil sighed. "I'm sorry, Nicky."

Larry and Megan moved so Nick could get settled as Janet came over with Gil's medication. "I thought alphas were supposed to fight," Larry said in an undertone to his human.

"Maybe it's because they're all facing the same enemy," Megan said.

"Just don't push us," Gibbs said. "Megan, I'd like you to at least listen in on this last interrogation."

"Why?"

"You're the only profiler we have and I can only tell when someone lies. You might be able to figure out the why for me."

"I'll do my best," Megan said with a grin.

"All righty, let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

Miami

Everyone in the hall froze at House's words. Finally Reid broke the silence. "I'm sick again?" His voice broke on the last word.

Hotch stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his young dragon. "Breathe, Spencer," he whispered.

"Dr. House, please explain yourself," Horatio said.

"Oh for pete's sake, don't you know anything about the care and feeding of pet dragons?" House asked. "Alexx, go get the vitamins for him. Now be a good dragon and say ahhh."

"What's wrong with him?" Hotch asked.

"Don't you know its dragons who are supposed to get all panicky about their humans, not the other way around?" House asked. He thrust his cane at Horatio. "Hold this." He reached up and started palpitating Reid's lymph nodes. "How high was your fever and how long did it last?"

"My entryway isn't exactly an exam room," Alexx commented as she came back. She shifted the bottles to one arm and put a hand on Horatio's shoulder. "Just ignore the snark, sarcasm and attitude, Horatio. He's always like this, but he's also the top in his field." 

"104 and two hours," Hotch said. "What's wrong with him, Dr. House?"

"I told you," House said. He took his cane back and looked at Alexx. "1000mg of each now and 200mg a day after this."

"Dr. House," Horatio said, his tone soft and deadly. "Tell us what's wrong with Spencer."

House met a blue gaze that was more intense and powerful than his own. "I'll make a deal with you," he said. "You take me to your leader and I'll spill on the condition."

"Am I going to die?" Reid asked softly.

"No, you're not even sick," House replied. "Gees, are all dragons so uptight about everything?"

"So he doesn't have draconis neuromytosis," Horatio said.

"No, he does have that," House said. "Along with two really overbearing protectors hovering around him. Let the poor kid breathe why don't you?"

Horatio took House's left arm and, mindful of the limp, led the snarky doctor back into the den. "I don't know what kind of games you like to play, Dr. House," he said softly. "But young Spencer almost died when he Changed the first time and is still trying to find his place in our world."

"That's not my problem," House said. "I told you, take me to your alpha and I'll explain everything."

"Gil is currently out of town so I'm the acting alpha for our community," Horatio said. "And I would appreciate it if you would tell Spencer exactly what his condition entails and what needs to be done to treat it."

"Gee, how can I resist such a threatening offer?" House asked. "Still need to meet your alpha, so I'll just come hang out."

"You are about one step away from becoming dinner," Horatio growled his eyes starting to glow.

House snorted. "Drop the tough act; I know that dragons can't eat humans. It makes your tummy sick."

"At this point that's a risk I'm willing to take," Horatio said. He turned and went back into the hall. "Alexx, thanks again for watching Ray and Faith."

Reid brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Did you find out what's wrong with me?"

"No, but we'll ask Mandy when we get back to the community," Horatio replied. "We'll take care of you, Spencer."

"Oh spare me," House said as he limped past them. "He doesn't need to be babied, he needs to grow up and learn to protect his human." House swung his cane at Hotch's head. Reid grabbed it with a growl, his eyes glowing. "Much better. Now, are we leaving or what? I've never seen a community before."  
********************

The number of bond pairs had dwindled since Horatio left for the airport – Sam and Dean had taken off to drop the books off at Mandy's apartment in New York. Ryan had finished blending the night before so he and Lindsay had gone back up to get back to work, and the rest of the Miami community had gone to the lab.

"Who's this?" Mac asked when he caught sight of House.

"I'll explain in a minute," Horatio said with a small sigh. "Mac, take the Eppes brothers with you back to New York. Flack, you take Spencer and Hotch to DC. If the girls aren't in DC, Spencer, I want you and Hotch to fly to New York and join the hunt there."

"What about you, H?" Mac asked.

"I'm going to stay here and deal with this new development," Horatio sighed. "Everyone be extremely careful. Gil's already been attacked by hunters. We have no guarantee that the kidnappers aren't hunters who only want to lure us out."

"We'll call," Don Eppes said.

"Mandy, a moment," Horatio said as everyone went to get their bags – everyone but Reid and Hotch.

"What is it, Horatio?" Mandy asked.

"Have you ever come across a reference to draconis neuromytosis in your books?"

"No, I've never heard of it," Mandy said with a small frown. "Where did you come across it?"

"Dr. House says that Spencer has it," Horatio replied. "But he won't give us any details until he gets to meet Gil."

"Which with his injury will be a week or more," Mandy said. She turned to House. "What kind of doctor are you if you won't tell someone what's wrong with them?"

House looked over. "Obviously a bad one," he said. "But I'm a better doctor than you are historian. At least I'm familiar with the condition."

"I manage," Mandy said. "Although I prefer to be insulted by people I know rather than complete strangers."

"Dr. Gregory House at your service."

Mandy narrowed her eyes. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Oohh, she snarks back," House said. "I'm impressed."

"Enough to tell us what's wrong with Spencer?"

"That should be obvious. You're all smothering him," House said. "The boy is a dragon, not a human or some other weak creature in need of constant protection. He's never going to get the confidence he needs if you're always looking over his shoulder."

Reid growled softly. "I'm stronger that you seem to think," he said. "What's wrong with me?"

"Finally!" House exclaimed. He sat down and patted the bench next to him. "What's your IQ?"

"187," Reid said as he sat down. "And I have an eidetic memory too, but I don't understand."

"Draconis neuromytosis only strikes dragons with high IQs, 180 and higher," House said. "Your eidetic memory doesn't have anything to do with it, or it shouldn't. What happens is similar to a blending, but without the waiting period. Your dragon mind literally forced itself into your human mind and fused them together. The bonding sickness will have retarded the process a little though. Have you been tired and sleeping a lot since your first Change?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, it seems like just going to the bathroom makes me sleep for an hour."

"So Spencer blended at the same time he Changed?" Horatio asked softly.

"No."

"I think I get it," Mandy said. "When a dragon hits the blending period after six months they Change to true form and gently meld the two minds together."

"Right," House said. "It's pretty much the difference between rape and making love with your partner. One is fast, violent, and all about power while the other one is generally slow, caring and about joining together."

"That's a rather disturbing visual," Hotch said.

"I like metaphors," House replied.

Horatio rubbed his eyes, wishing Gil was there to take care of everything. "So Spencer will still have to blend in six months?" he asked.

"No, he's essentially a blended dragon, with all the cool perks that go along with it," House replied. "But he will need to sleep as much as possible for the next few weeks, take the vitamins along with iron for the rest of his life and he'll need fairly regular checkups to make sure he's okay."

"Does this mean his talent could have manifested?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, and from the sound of things its pretty cool tool," House replied. "Now run along and be the big bad hero."

Reid blinked a couple of times. "So why wouldn't you tell me this before? Why all the runaround?"

"You didn't ask," House said.

"Yes I did."

"No, you asked if you were sick again and if you were going to die," House said. "They asked what was wrong with you."

"Hey Hotch, Reid; we're ready to go," Mac called.

"Yes you're fine to travel," House said before anyone could ask the question.

Horatio looked over at House once everyone but Mandy had cleared the deck. "You said the dragon mind forced the human mind to blend with it. What happens if the human mind rebels?"

"It won't be able to." House twirled his cane between his hands. "The two minds are fused together, probably more tightly than a normal dragon's would be. His minerals are going to be out of balance which is why he needs to be watched. He'll live a long, happy life."

"How did you manage to practice medicine like this?" Mandy asked.

"People make exceptions for geniuses," House replied. "I had underlings to do the dirty work, of course. I make it a point to avoid people as much as possible."

"Once they meet you, I imagine that's not hard to do," Mandy said.

House laughed. "I haven't had this much fun in months," he said. "And I was serious about the at your service part. You're welcome to pump me for information on dragon medicine."

"You're on," Mandy said. "But I still don't trust you."


	19. Chapter 19

Unknown warehouse

General Hammond struggled against the bonds that secured his hands, feet and torso to a chair. He still wasn't sure what had happened, when he had lost control of the situation, but he had. He only hoped that SG-1 would be able to figure out his location and rescue him. His granddaughters had been returned to him, both unconscious and strapped to chairs in much the same way he was. Hammond didn't know what he would do if they woke up before help arrived. He knew that Jack and the other members of SG-1 were really his only hope of getting out of the situation alive.  
********************

Plane to DC and New York

Hotch wasn't sure who had gotten the plane to Miami – not to mention Gideon – but he was relieved that they were on a private plane flying north. "I wish I could tell you exactly how proud I am of you," Hotch commented quietly once he and Reid were settled in the back of the plane.

"I'm different here too, Hotch," Reid sighed. He rested his head on his human's shoulder and sighed as arms wrapped around him. "It seems that no matter what I do or where I go, I'm always different from everyone else around me."

"That's because you're so special, Spencer," Gideon said. He sat down at the table across from his friends.

"But do you know how hard it is?" Reid exclaimed. "All my life I've been trying to find somewhere to fit in, to belong, and I've never found it. Not at school, at home, or even in the BAU. People either use me because I'm so smart or they're scared to get near me. And even now I can't fit in with the other dragons."

"That's not true," Mac called from his seat nearer the front of the plane. "We don't give a damn what happened when you Changed the first time or what your talent is. All we care about is how you treat your human, your bond and how you help your community."

"And Mandy won't tell no one what's going on if you don't want her to," Danny added. "If you want to keep something secret that's your business. We ain't gonna pry."

"Horatio, Mandy, Dr. House and I are the only ones who know," Hotch said quietly. "We can keep this a secret, Spencer."

Reid shook his head and wiped his eyes. "No, there are two girls out there who need my help," he said. "I'll deal with this, Aaron. I've been dealing with it my whole life."

"You're braver than I, Spencer," Gideon said with a smile.

"According to Dr. House I managed to more or less blend when I Changed for the first time, which means my talent has also developed," Reid said. "I can sense where our victims are. That's how we knew they weren't in Colorado anymore. And it's also why I have to go on up to New York if I don't believe the kids are in DC."

Don Eppes looked a little stunned. "Doc, do you realize how useful a talent this is going to be?" he asked. "The impact on investigations aside, you'll be able to save more lives."

"But how do we convince a judge to allow a search warrant based on a feeling?" Gideon asked. "Just because we know that Spencer is correct about the victim's location doesn't mean we'll be able to cut corners no matter how much we may wish to."

"Jason has a point," Hotch added. "We'll still need hard evidence in order to legally obtain search warrants and enable law enforcement and prosecutors to close and try the cases." He ran a hand through Reid's hair. "All that aside, however, this gives us an edge we didn't have before. And I truly believe that you'll learn to use it to your best advantage, Spencer."

Reid nodded. "I'm about to fall asleep on you," he mumbled.

"Go ahead. Dr. House said you'd need more sleep," Hotch said.

"Aaron, you do know you'll have to be extra careful once you're back at work," Gideon said. He watched Reid curl up with his head in his human's lap. "I don't know how supportive Morgan and Elle will be."

"They're going to figure it out," Hotch sighed. "At least our relationship. I don't think either of them will come to the conclusion that Spencer is a dragon."

"What will you do if they do?" Gideon asked.

"Make sure they know it'll mean Spencer's death as well as my own if they tell anyone," Hotch replied. "I doubt it'll cause any major problems. Morgan and Elle, and JJ and Garcia for that matter are just as protective of Spencer as you and I are. I don't think they'd do anything to hurt him."

Gideon and Hotch looked up as Don Eppes joined them. "Speaking from experience, Hotch, it's easier if the whole team knows," Don said softly. "Charlie and I didn't have a choice in telling my team, but I'm glad we did as it means more eyes on the lookout for problems."

"And I imagine they can help you hide your relationship," Gideon said. "I suppose it's something to consider, Aaron."

"I'll mention it to Spencer. I don't know if he'll want anyone else to know the truth right now. He's right that he's always seen differently, Jason. Even I'm guilty of it at times."

"But now we know how he feels," Gideon said. "And we can be more aware of our behavior in the future. Spencer is a special man and I don't know that he believes that means he deserves to have people acknowledge him for that."

Hotch ran his fingers through Reid's hair again knowing that it would help the young dragon relax. He could feel the need to reconnect with his dragon growing, but didn't know how to bring the topic up. "Donnie, when we land in DC can we take a quick break?"

Don grinned. "If its bad, use the bathroom here," he said. "If not, yeah, half an hour sounds like a good idea for all of us."

"The bureau is not going to buy us a plane with bunks," Gideon commented dryly.

"We were caught off guard today," Hotch said. "I'll make sure that reconnecting is something we never have to do on the plane, Jason. If only to spare everyone the embarrassment."

"Thank you," Reid muttered and nuzzled in closer to his human's stomach.  
********************

New Jersey

Chase was amazed at how empty the apartment was without his lover in it. Even if House was just sitting on the sofa watching the TV, he still had enough personality that it spilled out into the space around him. He was glad there was only another hour until he could leave for the airport. He just wanted to leave New Jersey behind and start over as best he could. Chase knew it would be hard for him to find another position without a letter from Cuddy, but he honestly couldn't find the energy to care.

He sighed at the knock on the door. Since he'd come home the day before he had been visited by Cuddy, Foreman, Cameron and Stacy. He'd talked to everyone but Stacy – he'd just shut the door on her. Every single one of them wanted him to stay for some selfish reason, but no one wanted him to stay because of who he was.

He had a feeling he knew who was at the door this time and Chase really didn't feel up to the conversation, but also knew that the man wouldn't go away until they talked.

"Wilson," Chase sighed as he opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Wilson asked.

"Why not? I'm sure you've got some trite reason you want me to stay here," Chase replied.

"What?"

"Let me see, Cuddy doesn't want me to ruin my career, Foreman doesn't want to lose me on the team, and Cameron says my relationship with Greg isn't healthy and I'm killing myself by leaving," Chase listed. "I'm actually not sure what Stacy wanted."

Wilson blinked a few times. "Stacy came here?"

"Yeah, last night after supper. I didn't even give her a chance to say anything because I'm not the one it needs to be said to and I'm not a carrier pigeon. So what do you want?"

"To apologize. I had no right to say what I did about House. I'm just worried about you."

Chase sighed. "I've been with him four years and he asked me to marry him," he said. "Do you really think I don't know what he's like? That I don't know how to handle his moods? I know Greg loves me and that's all I care about."

"I still don't understand or feel like I can support you, but I can do something," Wilson said. He opened his briefcase. "Here's a letter for each of you. It won't carry nearly as much weight as a letter from Cuddy, but it'll help. And as your immediate supervisor House can write you a letter as well so you can find another job. You're too good a doctor to just walk away completely, Chase."

"Thank you," Chase said. He really wondered exactly how much guilt Wilson carried around on a daily basis.

"And House will need these," Wilson continued. He held out a bag of pill bottles. "It really wasn't easy to get a hold of this."

"Wilson, no," Chase said. "I'll have a job before House needs a refill. You can't take a chance like this."

"I want to," Wilson insisted. "I wasn't there to help him when the infarction happened or else I would've stopped Stacy. I failed him then and have been ever since. I need to do something to make up for it."

"I'll tell House I robbed the pharmacy before I left," Chase said. "I won't tell him where they came from."

"He'll know," Wilson said. "Trust me. He'll know. Take care of yourself, Chase. And take care of House." He closed his briefcase and left, leaving Chase alone in the middle of the living room wondering what the hell had just happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Colorado  
Gibbs didn't look up from the folder he was reading when Roberts was brought into the interrogation room. He could almost smell the fear rolling off the other man and snorted softly to himself. "Go ahead."

"What?" Roberts asked.

"Go pound on the door like a little girl and scream at them not to leave you alone with the big bad monster," Gibbs replied finally looking up. "For all your act on Pax Draconis, you knew exactly what we are and what you were going to have to deal with up there. I want to know who told you and who supplied you."

"I don't have to tell you anything?"

"No?" Gibbs' eyes started glowing. "You seriously injured a very good friend of mine, so I'm not in the best mood right now."

Roberts slid back until his chair was up against the far wall. "Please don't eat me," he whispered.

"Eat you?" Gibbs asked. "Are you a virgin, sissy boy? Hey Tony, I think we got us a scared little momma's boy who's never scored."

Tony, who had been standing in the corner of the room, grinned. "I wonder if his friends know. Or if he just acts all tough in the locker room so no one will be able to figure out all he's ever felt was the touch of his own hand."

"Might be tasty then," Gibbs leered, licking his lips slowly. "I bet I wouldn't even need two mouthfuls to get you down my gullet, boy. Tell me what I want to know and I won't send my human here for the barbeque sauce."

"No, please," Roberts whimpered with another glance at the door.

"Do you think you could escape?" Gibbs smirked. "I dare you to try it, momma's boy. You're an embarrassment to that uniform you're wearing. And I know every trick you've been taught, you're talking to an old gunny. Names, now, sissy, or you'll get to see my fangs all up close and personal."

"I don't know his name. He came through as part of an inspection group from the Pentagon," Roberts said. 

"And he just happened to have enough hunter weapons for you and your team, picked you out of all the teams in this place and told you what to do?" Gibbs asked. "I don't buy it."

"I swear it's the truth," Roberts said with another glance at the door. "He said he was given my name by someone at the Pentagon."

Tony pushed off the wall. "Nice going, idiot; you got your general and his grandkids kidnapped, assaulted an unarmed civilian during a military operation and nearly got your team killed. You're batting a thousand today, you know."

"Any ideas, Colonel?" Gibbs asked.

Roberts looked confused until the door opened and Jack walked in with Daniel. "I should shoot you where you're sitting, Roberts," O'Neill growled. "How the hell could you betray General Hammond, Kayla and Tessa like this? Those girls are innocents and I swear if anything has happened to them, being Gibbs' supper will be the least of your worries. I will personally take out every moment they suffered from you pathetic hide."

"He told me the creatures we were going to meet were planning to come back through the gate and invade Earth," Roberts said. "What was I supposed to do? What would you have done?"

Jack slammed his hands on the table and leaned forward. "I would've stood down the instant I recognized a friend and found out what the hell was going on," he shouted. "And I would've kept my team under control so they didn't go around shooting innocents."

"What happens now?" Roberts asked.

"Daniel, go get the name of that group that came through here and get Major Davis on the phone," Jack snarled. "Roberts, you and your team are going to stay in the lock-up until I find out exactly how badly Hammond and his grandkids are hurt. And I swear I will hurt you if they are even bruised."  
********************

"Gil, what did you want me to do with these pendants?" Larry asked when Gil swam back to full consciousness.

"Let Nicky have them," Gil replied. "Thank you for grabbing them. Chrysalis and I want to see if the pendants will give the non-alpha and beta pairs enough of a boost to travel to Pax Draconis."

Nick leaned over and looked into Gil's eyes. "You are way to coherent for a man who just came out of sedation." He kissed Gil's nose. "Horatio apparently called and wants to talk with you."

"Is everything okay?" Gil asked.

"Megan is the one who spoke with him," Larry commented, "and said that all Horatio would say was that it's vitally important. And now, I think I'm going to go track down my missing human. If you'll excuse me."

"Thanks again, Larry," Gil said. "Nicky, would you find my cell phone for me, please? I need to talk with Horatio."

"In a minute," Nick said. "Gil, you're going to be in this contraption for a while. How are we going to manage sex?"

Gil blinked a couple of times. "I honestly hadn't thought about that," he said. "What about putting me on my back?"

"Not for a while," Janet said. "Dr. Grissom, there was only so much I could do to fix your shoulder blade. You'll have to stay on your stomach for a couple of weeks minimum."

"That'll kill both Nicky and me," Gil said. "A bonded pair has to be intimate as often as possible or both human and dragon will get sick and die."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Janet said.

"There's no reason you should have," Nick commented. "You just had Jack and Daniel here and they're still learning about our world. What about a swimming pool or the ocean? The water would support Gil's weight and keep the shoulder in place."

"We can try it," Janet said. "How soon do you need to get together?"

"The sooner the better," Gil said. "Nicky and I were apart a couple of days before we came out here and didn't have much time to reconnect with each other."

"Is there some kind of dragon medical text?" Janet asked.

"There should be," Nick said. "But not that I know of. We'll have to see about writing one."

Janet nodded. "I'll get a couple of orderlies to take you to the pool in the gym," she said. "And track down Teal'c. He'll keep everyone out until you're finished."

"Thank you," Gil smiled. "Nicky, while we're waiting, would you call Horatio for me?"

"Are you getting a feeling?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, that Spencer is in trouble," Gil replied. "I just need to be sure everyone is okay."  
********************

"Daniel?" Jack asked when his human walked into the General's office. He hated running the SGC and wanted nothing more than to get Hammond back.

"The last group of visitors from Washington was from the finance committee," Daniel replied. "And there's only one name on the list I don't recognize."

"How do you know any of them?" Jack asked.

"When I tried to justify an assistant a year ago, these were the creeps who shot me down," Daniel said. "So I'm thinking the unknown is probably the one who supplied Roberts."

"Roberts is damn lucky I didn't kill him in that interrogation room," Jack growled.

"There's still time," Daniel said. He walked around the desk and claimed Jack's mouth with his own. "Now be a good dragon and call Paul. We need to get this stopped and, as far as these guys know, we're all dead."

"Strategically it's a good place to be, unless they have another snake here," Jack said a little breathlessly. He loved it when Daniel got aggressive.

"I hadn't thought of that."

Jack smiled. "You're still too innocent, Danny. Go get Gibbs for me, will you? I want him to head back to DC and hook up with Paul. These bastards are coming back here and we'll take care of them."

"You want to kill them?" Daniel asked.

"I want them to suffer for what they did," Jack said. "And it's a safe bet these creeps in DC are hunters and, if they've found us, they need to be taken care of before they can get back up here."

Daniel sat on the desk and started running a hand through Jack's hair. "This is the side of you that scares me, Jack," he said. "The part of you the military took and made into a killer. I know you'll never hurt me, our family or friends, but to know that you can kill in cold blood scares me."

"Danny, come here." Jack pulled his human into his lap and hugged him as tight as he could. "I never let anyone see this side of me before. I always kept it hidden because I didn't want the darkness in me to contaminate the ones I love."

"What changed?"

"The ones I love are the ones I work with. My human is the one who stands next to me through everything," Jack said. "He knows me better than anyone and I would've done anything to keep him innocent."

"I know, Jack," Daniel smiled. He knew he was the only one who got to see that side of Jack. "And I know we need to take care of the threat, I just don't have to like it."

"And I'll keep you as far away as possible," Jack murmured. "Go get Gibbs for me and let me make the calls. I think Paul will be more than willing to help out with this."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He kissed Jack again. "Love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Danny," Jack said. "I love you so much."


	21. Chapter 21

Washington DC (airport)

Hotch was surprised when the plane bumping onto the runway didn't wake Reid. Normally the young profiler awoke during their final approach and was ready to go when the door opened. He sighed softly and kept running his fingers through Reid's soft hair.

"This is really being hard on him, isn't it?" Gideon asked, echoing the thoughts in Hotch's mind.

"Dr. House said he needed as much as he could get, but how are we going to explain this to the team?" Hotch asked.

"We'll think of something," Gideon said. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "They won't judge you, Aaron. Everyone will be happy for you. Yes, they'll be shocked, but they'll be happy for both of you."

Don Eppes looked back. "Hey, Hotch, we need to know if our missing people are here and then half an hour to reconnect with our humans while the plane refuels."

"Right," Hotch said. He shook Reid's shoulder. "Spencer. Spence, you need to wake up."

Reid stretched and blinked up at Hotch a few times. "They're not here," he said. "They're north of us."

"I always forget that you listen in your sleep," Hotch smiled. "Do you think they're in New York?"

"That's the next logical stop," Reid said.

"Then its time to split up," Don Eppes said. "The DC half of the community and Gideon should stay here and wait for a phone call. The rest of us will go north and find our missing people, then we'll regroup and move from there."

"Flack, call Gibbs and Horatio; let them know what's going on," Mac added.

"Yeah, you got it, Mac," Flack said.

"We need to let the pilot get the plane ready to head up to New York," Hotch said. "There are bathrooms and waiting areas in the building. We should be safe there to reconnect while we're waiting."

"They're still alive," Reid muttered as they were leaving the plane. "We still have time."

"Do you know how amazing you are?" Hotch asked as he followed Reid towards one of the private bathrooms.

"I'm not all that special, Hotch," Reid said.

"Yes you are and I'm going to keep telling you exactly how amazing, special and loved you are until you believe me." Hotch locked the door and leaned back against it. "Now, I suspect if I'm craving your touch then it has to be twice as strong for you."

Reid's eyes started to glow as he took in the form of his human leaning against the door. Hotch was dressed far more casually than Reid had ever seen before in jeans and a red polo shirt that hugged and showed off Hotch's body. "I can't wait to get you in bed, Aaron," he growled as he moved closer. "I'm going to take the time to touch and lick every inch of skin and learn where all your hot spots are."

"Spencer," Hotch moaned as a flash of heat shot through him. "Need you so bad."

"I can tell." Reid reached out and ran a finger over Hotch's growing erection.

Hotch moaned again as his hips moved forward seeking his dragon's touch. He was still amazed that he was so turned on by just standing near Spencer; that he could crave another's touch so much. Reid finally closed the last little distance between them and sealed his lips to Hotch's. His hands went immediately to Hotch's waist to start undoing his human's jeans, wanting to be able to feel hot skin against him. "Help me, Aaron," Reid whispered between kisses. "Help me get ready for you."

"Spence," Hotch managed. He fumbled a little with Reid's belt, his hands shaking with anticipation, but finally managed to clear all the obstacles away and wrapped his hand around Reid's erection. "Lube?"

"In my shirt pocket," Reid said. He groaned softly as Hotch spread the slick substance over him and pushed Hotch's hips to turn him around. It took a couple of tries in the unfamiliar position, but Reid was finally able to slide into his human's body, both of them moaning at the bond flare and sense of completion that filled them

"Needed this," Hotch said, pushing back in an effort to get Reid to move. "Needed you so bad."

"Always going to need you," Reid murmured. He leaned in and started kissing along Hotch's neck as he pulled back and pushed forward again, starting a slow and steady rhythm. "Always going to protect you."

"I know you will," Hotch said. He braced his weight and turned his head asking for a kiss.

Reid grinned and kissed his way up to Hotch's mouth and took it in an awkward kiss. He increased his speed a little and snuck a hand around to Hotch's erection. He was amazed at exactly how much he enjoyed the feel of his human's cock in his hand. He started stroking with as much coordination as his naturally awkward nature let him.

Hotch moaned into the kiss and started rocking his hips, pressing forward into Reid's hand and back, taking his dragon's cock deeper in his body. He didn't know exactly how he managed to deny he needed Reid's presence in his body, both physical and mental, but he never wanted to be without it again.

"Come for me, Aaron," Reid whispered. "Come apart under me and take me flying over the edge with you."

Hotch had never heard that level and tone of command in Reid's voice before and his body responded to it on a level he couldn't control. He cried out as his climax swept through him, the moist heat filling him only added to and prolonged his pleasure. "Spencer," he gasped.

"I've got you," Reid whispered.  
********************

Charlie would never forget the first time he'd seen his brother in true form. Don had looked more like a snake with wings poised to strike than a dragon, all his attention and focus on protecting Charlie – his human. And Charlie was also extremely good at picking up when the dragon was more to the fore than not. It happened when Don was nervous, upset, worried or away from Charlie for more than a few hours. Then his eyes would change just a little, the iris going just as black as the pupil before they started to glow. And that was when Charlie would hurry over to and cuddle up to Don if he could. It was a problem weighing on Charlie's mind because he wasn't able to cuddle when their father was around and a simple touch didn't always work. He suspected he was picking up on Don's concern about their father, but neither of them knew exactly what they could do. Charlie hoped that they never had to find out how their father would react to their true relationship.

It was a black-eyed Don that grabbed Charlie the moment they were alone and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Charlie opened immediately and surrendered to the waves of emotion rolling through him. It still amazed him that he could crave Don's touch so much, when he'd been raised with the belief that to crave the touch of one's sibling was so very wrong. And yet if felt so very right. Charlie gripped his dragon's head as he tried to take control of the kiss and get closer to his dragon at the same time.

Don growled a warning deep in his throat and Charlie suddenly found himself on his back staring up into a pair of glowing eyes. He shivered, feeling both protected and loved and reached up to run a finger along Don's cheek. "Now?"

"Now," Don agreed and thrust into Charlie, making him wonder exactly when he'd been stripped. Don moaned as Charlie's body clenched around him, trying to pull him deeper. He leaned up and caught Charlie's mouth with his own as he started thrusting. He knew that they didn't have a lot of time and he needed to get them both taken care of as quickly as possible.

Charlie started moaning Don's name, breaking the kiss to gasp for air as he drew closer and closer to his climax. His body spasmed when Don leaned in and nipped his collar bone, coming without being touched. Don braced his weight and kept thrusting, feeling Charlie go limp and boneless beneath him. He looked down into his human's eyes and saw both love and trust shining there. That's what pushed him into his own climax.

"I didn't hurt you, did I buddy?" Don asked as he caught his breath.

"Of course not," Charlie replied. "But this floor is pretty cold."

"Come on then, let's get cleaned up and back on the plane. We've got kids to find."  
********************

Hotch and Reid were the first ones back on the plane. Reid curled up on the sofa with his head in Hotch's lap and quickly fell back asleep. Hotch ran his fingers through Reid's hair, both amazed and concerned about how much the young dragon was sleeping. He knew that Dr. House said that Reid would need to sleep as much as possible, but he wasn't sure that sleeping close to 20 hours a day was healthy. He made a mental note to call the Miami community to track down Dr. House as soon as the case was over.

"How is he?" Mac asked sitting down across the aisle.

"Apart from sleeping all the time, he seems fine," Hotch replied. "I know he's worried about what's going to happen when we're finally home and I tell my wife I'm leaving her."

"I won't lie and tell you it'll be easy," Mac said. He smiled at the sleeping dragon. "But I can promise you're making the right choice and everyone in the communities will support you."

"To be honest I don't care what Haley says, but I don't want to lose my son," Hotch said. "He's only two months old and I don't want to be forced out of his life."

Mac patted Hotch's free hand. "I'm sure you won't be," he said. "Now I do have some good news."

"What's that?" Don asked as he and Charlie re-boarded.

"Flack caught up with me and gave me the updates. Gibbs managed to find out who supplied the Stargate team with weapons," Mac grinned. "He and Tony are on their way home to DC to meet up with a friend of Colonel O'Neill's and they're going to hunt down the hunters."

"Will they need back-up?" Don asked.

"If they do, they'll call down to Miami," Mac said. "Our job is to find General Hammond and his granddaughters. And then get back to our cities and lay low until we work out how badly we've been compromised."

Reid stirred. "I still want to see Gil," he murmured.

"We will," Hotch said. "Just as soon as possible."

"Good, I need him to be okay."

Charlie shook his head. "If Spencer is anything like me, his mind doesn't shut down when he's asleep. We should all be quiet until we get to New York. The silence should help him sleep better."

"I never even thought of that," Hotch said softly. He shifted around carefully so he could curl up behind his dragon. "Wake me when we get to New York."

Danny glanced back at Mac. *Do you get the feeling there's more going on with them than we know*

*Yeah, but Gil and Horatio have it under control* Mac said. *And a quick nap doesn't sound like a bad idea, really. Especially if we're going to be fighting soon*

*These seats ain't exactly made for cuddling*

*I'd be worried if they were* Mac snorted.


End file.
